A Demons Heart
by Sinubi
Summary: Inu-Yasha has always loved Kagome but when a demon girl,that used to stay with him when she was young as he was pinned to the tree,finds he has been set free. A new love unfolds. Rated R for Sex Scenes!
1. The Demon with Half Demon Ears

A Demon's Heart

Inu-Yasha stares into the morning sky. Still him and the rest of the team search for the rest of the Shikon no Tama. As he watched the clouds move he was interrupted by Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha you don't look so good," she says in a concern tone.

"Thanks you're always so polite" he says sarcastically.

Tears come to her eyes, "Do you hate me for caring so much!"

Inu-Yasha backs up. He never meant to make her cry. But it seems he always does. As he went to say he was sorry a sharp pain came from behind his eyes. Before it all went black he sees Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with frightened looks on there faces as he falls to the ground.

---- Flash Back ----

Leaves Russell and twig creak beneath the girl's leg. A demon with half demon ears runs through the forest of Inu-Yasha. It was two dark for her to see even if she was a dog demon. She can hear the men hunting her getting closer.

"Spear the demon! Find that dog! What ever you do!" The men of the village scream.

She then sees a man sleeping next to a tree. Or at least it looked like he was sleeping. She decides to hide in his haori.

The men rush up to the site that she disappeared from.

"What does this girl look like again, Sir?" asks on of the men to the leader of the group.

"This dog demon has long black hair, with half demon ears, golden eyes, her skin is white. That is the last time I tell you!" the leader screams.

The poor demon sits in the cloak in fear of the men finding her or the man she is with. She starts to shake.

"She isn't here. She probably broke her leg and fell of the cliff over there. A 6 year old demon couldn't live from a fall like that over there. Let's go."

When the men leave she goes to get out. She brushes the tears from her eyes and goes to grab a branch near the man's shoulder.

'_That's not a branch! It's an arrow!'_

---- End Flashback----

Inu-Yasha eyes open from the frightening dream he had. He sees Shippo leaning over him.

"INU-YASHA! You're okay!" Shippo screams.

Kagome grabs Inu-Yasha and hugs him tight but quickly let's go blushing.

"You scared us to death! What happened?!" she asks him.

Inu-Yasha just sits there._ 'That girl was in the forest I was pinned to stay in for 50 year. That was me next to that tree! I was the man. That girl hid with me. But why am I seeing it?'_

"We got to see Kaede," Inu-Yasha announces.

At Kaede's Hut

"Yes Inu-Yasha, I know of the girl you speak of. Her name was Sinubi Herotaski. A young demon. The villagers treated her badly for her ears where half demon. I was one of them. Well, one day the demon was accused of killing all the cattle. So that night the village men went to kill her. They burned her hut down killing her parents, but she got away. They followed her into the forest and lost her. Days later it was found that a pack of wolf demons killed the cattle. I use to see her with you everyday. She would sit in front of the tree and talk to you about how her day went. Once, a village baby horse got loose and I went to the forest as I looked I saw her sleeping at your feet. She would continually tried to pull Kikyo's arrow out of you, but always failed. Well, it she was about 8 that she was found by a girl and took her to live with her. Every so often she came by. She is probably around 15 at least in her demon years," she explains.

----In a village not far from the Village of Kaede----

"Oh, Sinubi you finally where asked to be married!" says a girl.

"Yes Ritsuki. Ryo is a sweet man. Once you are 15 you will probably be asked to be married," she says smiling.

"I am 14!" she yells.

"Oh. Well, there is someone I must visit before I am to be wed."

"Oh, Inu-Yasha. Okay, be back soon though! Lunch is soon!"

As Sinubi rushes to the forest of Inu-Yasha she remembers Inu-Yasha's faces. How she missed it. She couldn't wait to tell him the news.

When she gets to the tree she stops. _'HE'S GONE! Has the spell broke free?! Where is he! I must meet him!'_

Then she smells something in the air. _'INU-YASHA?!?!'_


	2. The Strange Demon Sinubi

As Sinubi rushes through the forest she once visited as a little girl she just couldn't wait to see Inu-Yasha. To here him talk. To just see his eyes open. Her heart pounds like crazy. It feels as if it is going to pound out of her chest. It starts to hurt. Her ears start burning. She runs faster. She then gets to the hut that she smells his smell all over. She jumps threw the window.

"AH!!!!!" yells Kaede.

"Where is Inu-Yasha! His smell is all over this place!" she yells at Kaede holding her up by her collar of her shirt.

"Sinubi?" she says amazed.

"Yes, Hello Kaede I see you have become decrepit you old hag."

"Why have you returned?!"

"INU-YASHA! He has been set free! I must see him. If I don't get my way I will kill everything in my path! Now tell me you wench where is he!"

"He left to find Naraku," she said not so sure that she should of told her.

Sinubi runs out only leaving dust fly into Kaede's face.

Sinubi runs threw the forest. Tearing every tree down with her Crimson Blades. She ripped them up not leaving one piece of dirt on her. She runs faster and his smell becomes more strong.

" INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She skids out of the forest into a cleared part of the forest. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku just stare.

Her eyes tremble and her heart pounds. She slowly walks up to him. Tears rush down her face. Inu-Yasha looks at her like what the hell. She puts her hand on his cheek.

"Inu-Yasha," she says calmly and faints into his arms.

------- Later that evening-----

Sinubi opens her eyes to see Sango leaning over her.

"Oh you're all right we were getting worried."

"Uh, Who are YOU?" Sinubi asks.

"Oh, My name is Sango. I'm a demon hunter a compain------"

Sinubi jumps in the tree before she can stop talking, "You demon hunter I will slay you before you could ever slay me!" she pulls out a sword that is slick and fat in the middle and then jets out to look like a tip of a giant arrow, "RIJITSU!"

She puts her big ass boomerang in front of herself, "No! No! I am a companion of Inu-Yasha I will not hurt you!"

"Oh. Indeed." She puts her Rijitsu away as she jumps down.

"So you are the girl that used to stay with Inu-Yasha while he was pinned to the tree?"

"Yes. He was all I had once my parents left."

"Yeah well he went to get you some herbs with Kagome and Miroku."

All of a sudden Shippo jumps on her lap. His eyes light up.

"Hi! You're a cute little fox," Sinubi says hugging the Kitsune.

"Why yes! YES I AM!"

"Hello Lady Sinubi. I gotten you some water," says the handsome monk walking up to her.

"Hello Hoshi-Sama."

"Oh my dear, you can call me Miroku."

She blushes, " Alrighty Miroku!"

Sango looked at Shippo with a that hentai fuck is gonna do something look.

"Why aren't you a beautiful demon. You will bare plenty of children to your husband," he says looking in her eyes.

She looks at him, " Will you help me bare my children?"

Sango and Shippo fall over with there legs in the air.

"Oh yes to a lovely demon like yourself I would be happy too," he bends to take her clothes off.

She jumps up, "HAH! You fell for it! You don't think I say that to you would you?"

Miroku starts to cry, " I should of known it was to good to be true."

"That was the funniest! I actually fell for that too!" laughs Sango.

"What's so funny," says Inu-Yasha walking back with Kagome.

Sinubi's eyes glitter with beauty as she see him. His lovely silver hair blows in the breeze. To Sinubi they were alone.

"Hello Sinubi! How nice to see you woke up," says Kagome ruining Sinubi's moment.

"Hello Kagome. Nice to meet you. Are you married to Inu-Yasha?" she asks with hate in her eyes.

"NO! WHY WOULD I MARRY THIS JERK!" she yells while blushing.

"Hey what's so bad about me! I'm not that bad! At least I'm not a bitch!" yells Inu-Yasha to Kagome.

Kagome starts to cry but Sinubi walks up to her, "It's okay. He didn't mean it he said it out of anger," Sinubi said comfortingly.

"Thanks yo----" Kagome says but Sinubi ran over to Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha. It is so good to see you awake. I never thought I'd see the day. How strong you grown," She says hugging him.

"What are you doing!?" He says prying her off himself.

She jumps back, "I am sorry. I just am so happy." She starts to cry.

"Wow Inu-Yasha someone is actually happy to see YOU!" says the annoying Kitsune.

"WHY YOU!" Inu-Yasha yells while beating the crap out of the fucked up Kitsune.

There is the second chapter hope you liked it. Jakotsu will be coming soon so be happy and hold you heads up high! Koga is coming too. Maybe Kikyo! That bitch----- Sry. Okay well keep reading my fan fic


	3. Hot Spring Incident

----- The Next Morning----

Sinubi decides to take a bath in a hot spring she found last night. She takes off her clothes and jumps in. It was as if all her troubles have left. She strangely felt that way when she was around Inu-Yasha. She didn't understand it. She remember when she was only a 3 year old and how hard it was to have half demon ears. Everyone thought of her as a half demon instead of a full demon. Just because of her ears. She would get pushed around all the time. But, Inu-Yasha was a pure half-demon. '_How badly was he tortured?_ _Worst then me probably. I know his pain.'_

----- On a cliff above the hot spring -----

A man with strips coming down from both of his eye and lipstick walk on a cliff above the hot spring. He hears someone in the water and looks down. He starts to drool. _' Jakotsu how can you stare at that women and like it!? You're into men member?'_ But his manly urges can't be held back any longer.

----- Back in the hot spring----

Sinubi starts to wash her legs when she her knee ears pick up the sound of saliva dripping on the ground. She looks up and spots Jakotsu.

"AIEEEEE!!!!!!" yells Sinubi at the top of her lungs. She yelled so loud Jakotsu fell. But wasn't injured amazingly.

Inu-Yasha hears Sinubi screaming. He beguines to follow the smell of her. When he see her he gets a startling surprise. Jakotsu was holding her in his arms trying to rape her. His weight over powered her body even if she was a demon. She couldn't move. She looks up and sees Inu-Yasha.

"INU-YASHA!!!!" she yells.

Inu-Yasha unsheathes the Tetsusaiga, "Prepare to die---- JAKOTSU?!!? Jakotsu aren't you gay?"

Jakotsu doesn't listen he still overpowers Sinubi and tries to rape her.

Inu-Yasha looks down at sex raged Jakotsu and kicks him off her. When he sees her naked he fells his pants start to well --- grow.

She jumps up and hugs Inu-Yasha. She trembles in fear.

"I thought I was going to be raped. I expected that hentai- hoshi to first though," Sinubi says crying.

"------" Inu-Yasha is mesmerized. _' If she is to find this bulge in my pants she is to surely think I am gonna rape her too. I better think of something.'_ But before he can he sees Jakotsu and automatically gets turned off. _' Thank god.'_

"Inu-Yasha! Kill this man! Kill him!" Sinubi screams frantically.

Inu-Yasha and Jakotsu won't move. She then realizes why. She quickly puts her clothes back on. But the Jakotsu flees the seen.

"I LOVE YOU MISTERY DEMON GIRL!" yells Jakotsu in the distance.

All of a sudden Ritsuki comes out from the trees.

"SINUBI!" Ritsuki screams with joy.

"RITSUKI!" Sinubi screams with joy.

"Oh Sinubi! You never returned last night. The village was worried."

"Oh I am sorry. I realized something."

"WHAT?!"

She points to Inu-Yasha. Ritsuki runs up to him, "Oh how nice to meet you! Sinubi told me how she spent her younger days with you till Ryo came and found her."

"Ryo?" Inu-Yasha asks.

"Her fiancé," Ritsuki leans toward him "But now you are back and you can marry her. She loves you so much."

He blushes, "What I don't even know her!"

All of a sudden Miroku and Sango come from the bushes. Miroku sees Ritsuki and runs over to her.

"Who is this girl?" Sango asks Sinubi.

"My friend, Ritsuki Hakubi."

Miroku grabs Ritsuki's hands. Please bare a child for me! You're beauty burns inside me like a thousand suns!"

Everyone, but Miroku and Ritsuki, fall over with there foots twitching in the air.

"Oh I love too!" she says grabbing him. But before she can take one step Sango hits her and him over the head with her big assed boomerang.

"Never mind." Ritsuki says crying.

Kagome runs toward Inu-Yasha screaming. "Koga has come to take me away again!"

"Ahaha! No mutt face is gonna keep me away from your beauty." He yells then he see Ritsuki. He rushes over there with his tornado feet!

"Hello." Ritsuki says blushing.

"Hey. You look like you never been around her before do you want me to show you around?" Koga asks while blushing.

"Oh yes!" she jumps in his arms and they take off.

"Well, that was odd," Sinubi tells them all.


	4. Naughty Naughty Sinubi Herotaski

----- That night -----

Sinubi rushes in the darkness. They went back to the village of Kaede. She ducks under the window of Inu-Yasha's hut. She rushes into the window. Good for her Inu-Yasha hearing isn't as well as her slyness. She leans over him. _' Oh Inu-Yasha how I longed to hold you in my arms. I want to never let go of you. Now that you are alive._

She then lays herself on top of him. He smiles slightly. She then put her lips on his neck. _' Oh Inu-Yasha. How I love you.'_

She feels a slight rise in his pants( once again ). _' I see you are aroused by me Inu-Yasha.'_

There lips touch._ ' Inu-Yasha ---- my Inu-Yasha.'_

She starts to kiss his chest. He smelt so good. She loves his smell. She just wanted to take him now.

Inu-Yasha then realizes she was on top of him. But he did nothing. He felt safe with Sinubi. His heart has always beated more ways then one. She realizes he was awake. She went to get off him. But he grabbed her. And flip her under him. She blushed.

"Inu----," he put his finger on her mouth to signal her not to talk.

He kissed her passionately. She didn't know what was coming over him. He just kept kissing her. He took off her clothes and his too. All of a sudden a burst of pain a pleasure over came Sinubi.

Tears started to flow from her eyes. _' Inu-Yasha--.'_


	5. A Rude Awakening

----- Early That Morning ----

Sinubi opens her eyes to see the sun shining threw the window and from the cracks in the wall of the hut. She gets her clothes back on. She can barely remember last night. All she remembers is she was with Inu-Yasha. She begins to leave when she feels Inu-Yasha's hand on her shoulder. She looks up and him and smiles.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Sinubi asks Inu-Yasha smiling.

"Sure. Why not," Inu-Yasha replies thinking about that night.

----- In the forest -----

"This is the path I took when those men where chasing me. I remember I tripped right around------ here," she says pointing and smiling.

Inu-Yasha says nothing. He just stares at the tree. That horrible tree. The tree he was pinned to for fifty years. _' Why do I always love more then one person? Am I falling in love with Sinubi?'_

"I am ----- sorry," says Sinubi looking at the ground.

"For what?"

"I should of never came on to you. You don't know me. And I barely know you. I don't know your personality. I just know your face."

"No Sinubi. I should be sorry. I should of never kept you with me last night. You went to leave but I kept you. Some how I feel safe when I am with you. I feel relived."

"I know you love Kagome."

"What why would I like her! She is an ungrateful bitch."

"Oh."

Sinubi then walks up to Inu-Yasha. And looks into his eyes.

"How I have long to see your eyes. When I was little you were always asleep. It looked like time stopped for you," Sinubi tells him.

Sinubi then falls to the ground. She cries hysterically.

"Come on stop. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You where all I had. My parents burned to the ground with my home. I saw them. I saw them burning. There flesh fading away showing there meat. I saw my mothers eyes start to bleed tears of blood. I never want to see blood come from some ones eyes ever again."

Inu-Yasha takes Sinubi in his arms. "Believe me Sinubi ---- I know what you have gone threw. My parents died too. Left me with an older brother who hates me."

"Is that anyway to talk about your brother Inu-Yasha?" says a eerie familiar voice.

All of a sudden Naraku shows up. He grabs Sinubi with his roots of doom. He starts to crush her lungs.

"NARAKU! LET HER GO!" yells Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha----" Sinubi faints in Naraku's arms.

"Hah. I can see this girl is special to you. I watched you guys last night--- Get it on Doggy style!" Naraku says pervertedly.

"How dare you!" Inu-Yasha barks. _' Wow. Him and Miroku should hang out sometime.'_

Inu-Yasha unleashes the Tetsusaiga. "I'll cut you in two!"

As Inu-Yasha cuts the root of doom that was holding Sinubi, the rest of the gang show up.

Kagome rushes over to Sinubi with Shippo. Sango cuts all of Naraku's roots off as Miroku sucks the rest up.

"Just another puppet. Nothing new," says Miroku.

"But why did he come after Sinubi?" asked Kagome to Inu-Yasha.

"He must of realized that she was with us. And thought she would lure us to him. Or some shit," Inu-Yasha replies snorting.

Sinubi opens her eyes. She sees Shippo trying to do mouth to mouth. She freaks and hides behind Inu-Yasha.

"Damn I never have no fun," says the horny little Kitsune.


	6. Sinubi's Sake Weakness

---- That Night ( somewhere inside the forest of Inu-Yasha) -----

"Oh! My Jakotsu actually straight for once!" says Bankotsu happily grasping his hands together.

"Well, this girl is special. She is a very hot demon girl!" says Jakotsu day dreaming (or in this case night dreaming).

"A demon you say?"

"A very sexy demon. But, I have a feeling she and Inu-Yasha have something together. So we will have to--- you know."

"Oh yes---- that."

They both laugh evil and get louder and louder then start coughing up blood.

---- In Sinubi's Hut ----

Sinubi sits up from the ground. The night air was so cold. _' I wish I had Inu-Yasha with me. I feel safer with him.'_

Then a strong gust of wind comes threw the window and blows Sinubi's hair in front of her face.She sits there for awhile. Then she starts laughing. She remembers how Inu-Yasha's hair would go in front of his face when she was little. She would just climb up there and put it back to normal._ ' I love Inu-Yasha. I must. My heart hurts so much. Just knowing he'll never love me hurts me so much. Inu-Yasha loves Kagome. I know it. But I won't kill her. I'm not a mortal hating demon.'_

She then removes her hair from her face and then sees a cloth coming for her face. She tries to scream but the cloth covers her mouth. Her keen nose smells a horrible smell. She tries her best not to faint but then a bottle of some sort of drink comes to her mouth and she chugs it down. _' Sake?!?'_

The cloth then is removed from her nose. Her face gets flushed red. She starts to drink more sake. She never was a good drinker.

"Heh Heh like that my sweet?" says Jakotsu.

"Oh yes. It is very good!" Sinubi answers.

"Why don't you come with us?" Bankotsu says then smacking her over the head with a block of wood.

"Fuck---!" Sinubi says fainting spilling Sake all over her.

"Bankotsu I told you not to hurt her! We just got to get her drunk then we can make her my--- you know."

"I know--- I know."

Jakotsu then picks her up from the ground. He throws her over his shoulder. Then they walk out.

Miroku wakes up. He feels the urge to relive himself. He gets up and heads out for the nearest tree. He then sees Jakotsu and Bankotsu taking Sinubi.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Miroku asks them.

"RUN!" Jakotsu yells as him and Bankotsu take off.

"INU-YASHA!" Miroku screams.

Everyone wakes up.

"What do you want it is like NIGHT!" Inu-Yasha yells at Miroku.

"Who isn't here Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asks him.

"Uh--- there's Sango, Shippo, Kagome, You, Me, and---- WHERE'S SINUBI!?!"

"Jakotsu and Bankotsu just took off with her."

They all start to look for her. Inu-Yasha runs ahead of them all.

"Kirara! Hurry up!" Sango yells.

Kirara just sits there purring like mad.

"Oh. She is in heat Sango. I will stay with her. Grrrrr," Shippo says raising his eyebrows.

"Meow?" Kirara answers.

Inu-Yasha then spots the smell of sake and Sinubi. He then sees Jakotsu and Bankotsu. He jumps in front of them.

"You think you can trick me?" Inu-Yasha asks the boys.

"Back off Inu-Yasha! You take him Bankotsu. I will get off with the demon." Jakotsu yells.

Sinubi then wakes up. Her eyes flutter and she falls from Jakotsu's grasp.

"Back off Inu-Yasha! I like him. He gave me Sake." Sinubi says snapping her fingers then falling over slightly.

"Yeah Inu-Yasha. She has agreed to be my sex slave." Jakotsu says holding Sinubi's waist.

"What in all hells! You're gay Jakotsu!" Inu-Yasha screams.

"Not no more. After seeing Sinubi's lovely figure I have turned straight. Right Bankotsu?"

"Yeah. He won't even grab my ass no more," Bankotsu says sadly.

"Yeah. I love him now Inu-Yasha!" Sinubi says hiccupping and putting her hand up Jakotsu's dress.

"WOOHOO!" Jakotsu yells pleasurably.

Inu-Yasha runs up to Bankotsu. "Are you sure you want him to have her. If he does you know you will be cast aside. He won't love you no more. You won't be his boy toy no more." Inu-Yasha tells him. He can't believe he is telling him this.

Bankotsu then grabs Jakotsu. And takes him away.

"I will get her Inu-Yasha! I will have my love!!!" Jakotsu screams as Bankotsu takes him away.

"WAIT! JAKOTSU! ---- OH WELL!" Sinubi then runs over to Inu-Yasha and faints.


	7. A Child Not Wanted

---- That Morning---

Sinubi stands over Inu-Yasha. She bends down and shakes him to wake him from his slumber.

Inu-Yasha moans and looks up at her. He smiles.

"What is it Sinubi. It is so early," he tells the hung over demon.

"We need to talk," she tells the hanyou.

They begin to walk into the forest. She then stops. She stares into his eyes. He just looks at her. Confused. Not sure what she was going to tell him.

"Inu-Yasha."

He says nothing. He just waits for the news.

"Inu-Yasha. I- I don't want this to be true but it is. Inu-Yasha. My Inu-Yasha." She puts her hand on his cheek.

"What is it Sinubi?"

"Inu-Yasha. I am---"

She grabs him. Digging her sharp claws in to his arms. His blood starts to drain from him. He doesn't move. He doesn't know what to do.

"Inu-Yasha. I am baring your child."

Inu-Yasha just stands there. _' What have I done. How can this be. No don't be true. Be a trick. Please.'_

She begins to slide down his body. Tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't want this to happen. But it has.

"How--- How could this be," he tells the demon laying at his feet.

"Inu-Yasha. You're worried about Kagome. I know it. I am worried about everyone. They don't have to know though. I will say it is Ryo's child."

He picks her up from the ground. _' This women carries my child. A child I don't want. A child I don't need. And it is because of me this women must go through this. And she must lie for the sake of our friends and our child.'_

Right then a bush starts to move. A man comes out from it.

"Ryo?" Sinubi says.

"OH SINUBI! I have been so worried. You never returned to the village. Who is your friend.

"Oh this is Inu-Yasha. He has awaken from his spell that bound him to the tree."

"Ah Yes. This is the man you were watching as a child."

"Yes. I was telling him great news."

"Yes?"

"She runs and hugs him.

"Ryo. Me and you are having a child."

"OH MY GOD!" He kisses her. Inu-Yasha's heart starts to burn with rage.

---- Later that day----

"So Sinubi how do you know you are pregnant?" asks the curious little Kitsune.

"Oh. Well I found these pregnancy testers in Kagome's bag. I was curious to see what was inside it," she tells Shippo.

They all look at Kagome.

"Kagome why would you have such a thing in your backpack?" asks Sango.

"Uh. Uh---" She takes off running.

"Odd." Miroku states.

Sinubi smells a stench in the air. A familiar one.

"Hey every body!" Ritsuki screams with Koga by her side.

"Oh Ritsuki. Did you hear Sinubi is pregnant!?" Ryo says happily.

"Oh Ryo. Did you hear Koga and me and getting married!?" Ritsuki says hugging Koga.

"Koga getting married? Why I thought I never see the day." Miroku says.

"Belive it Monk!" Koga yells.

Inu-Yasha sits in a tree in the background. _' I can not believe I have a child. And too everyone they think it is that Ryo's. If I told Kagome though. She would be crushed. I love her to much to let her find out and suffer. Sinubi--- I like her too. I do not understand why my heart urns for so many people. Sinubi is like me a lot though. She loves me and Ryo.'_

His ears prick as he sees Kagome standing under the tree. She smiles at him.

"Inu-Yasha you look like you are in very deep thought," she says.

"Yeah and you just ruined it," he says in a pissy tone.

"OSUWARI!"

Inu-Yasha slam to the ground. No madder how hard he trys he always ticks her off and she always ticks him off.

A shadow stands over Inu-Yasha. He looks up. Ritsuki stands there and bends down to his level ( in this case the ground).

"I know the child is yours Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha gulps. "No it's not."

"Yeah it is. Sinubi doesn't love Ryo. She loves you. She always loved you. Ryo is sapposed to marry her because it is the priestess's wishes in our village. She thinks since they are demons they must be together. But she would never bare him a child."

He snorts and looks away. "Well, she must of cause she is pregnant to him not me. Like I do anything to her. I don't know the girl."

"Inu-Yasha you know her better then I know her. When I meet her see never talked. But when she went to visit you she told you everything. I used to have to sit and listen to learn about her."

"Ritsuki. I like Sinubi but I love someone else."

"Sinubi is someone easly loved. She has something about her. Her warm soul. But her emotions held deep inside herself. Only lucky people see her true form. Like me and you."

A dark shadow comes over them. Sinubi stands there. Her heart suddenly seems dark.

"Sinubi you can't lie for ever."

"Yeah. Just watch me," her eyes turn blood shot.

A sigle purple strip comes from the sides of her face. Her fangs overlap her lower lip as if she had overbite. Her nails become suddenly huge.

"OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!!!" Ritsuki screams running to Koga.

Sinubi turns normal. She don't know what happened to her. She feels weak. She ignores everyone's stares and wakes off.

Her footsteps become into a sudden run. She has to get away. Away from them all. To leave them forever. She runs and suddenly sees a man in the forest.

"I was coming to slay Inu-Yasha but I think I'll enjoy murdering the one her loves more," says the depressing voice of the man.

"What are you?" Sinubi asks him.

"Lord Sessho-Maru. But you'll forget it soon enough. Cause you will be dead. You and the whelp inside you."

"How do you know about my child?"

"Sessho-Maru has been watching you and that vile half-breed."

"If I didn't know better--- you're blood smells sorta like Inu-Yasha. Are you his brother!?"

"Don't remind me of being related to that half breed."

Sinubi starts to back up. But trips over something. An ugly little green toad dude.

"Watch it wench," says Jaken.

Sessho-Maru stands over the girl. He pulls out his sword.

"Prepare to die girl. Your baby and all," he tells the shaking demon.

All of a sudden an arrow comes over Sinubi hitting Sessho-Maru's replacement arm.

He looks at her.

"It is know fun letting the surprise death of this girl out. I will come back for you--- Sinubi Herotaski."

' _How does he know my name!?!'_

Kagome runs to Sinubi.

"Are you all right?"

Sinubi looks at her. _' This is the girl my Inu-Yasha loves. If only he never met her.'_

Sinubi's eyes go up a bit.

"SINUBI!"

All she sees is everyone running around her. And Inu-Yasha's face looking at her--- terrified. It goes black.


	8. Wanted: 8 Jewel Shards

---- 1 week later---

Sinubi sips so herbal tea Sango had made her. Sango pets Kirara while picking off bits of dirt in her fur.

"How are you feeling Sinubi? Any better?" Sango asks Sinubi once see realized she was awake.

"Better. Thanks. Just Sessho-Maru gave me a little scare. I didn't think I would be that afraid of him that I would pass out for 4 days. I must of worried everyone."

"Indeed. Inu-Yasha never left your side. He must really see himself in you. Since you understand him and his half-breed situation."

"Yes. Well, I better get going."

"What? Why? Where? You're not well yet."

It was to late Sinubi left. She begins to run throw the woods again. The woods she knows so well. She keeps running. Away. She must give them a gift before she leaves them. She won't leave them yet though. She will wait for her child to come. Then leave them. Never to bother them ever---ever---- again.

---- at her village ----

She jumps into her hut. Ignoring all the villagers hellos. She must hurry and leave.

She jump under her bed and grabs a box. She takes off with it. As she runs back into the village she is tripped by a root.

"Ah! Damn it," she yells at herself.

But something is wrong here. The root is moving. It grabs her foot. Other roots come up and tie her hands together. And one grabs her body. She is lifted from the ground. She holds onto the box tightly though. Putting the items between her fingers. The root holding her hands squeezes her tightly. Her nails start to bleed. She lets go off the items.

"Heh Heh. Kanna grab the shards if you will," says Naraku to the pale girl.

She grabs the 8 jewel shards. And hands them to Naraku.

"No those aren't meant for you!" Sinubi screams.

"Shut up pathetic wench," Kagura says while floating up to her on her big ass leaf.

"Poor little Sinubi. A lonely girl. Only 15 and pregnant to a half-breed. But judging by your looks you are a half demon too. But your blood is pure demon."

"How do you know this Witch?!"

"I watched you. And listen to Naraku talk about you. He killed many to get information about you."

She looks at Naraku, "You monster!"

"Heh. You seem to like mortals. Will you like to see one die?" he asks her while moving out of the way showing Rin.

"That girl. Who was with Sessho-Maru."

"Ah you know her well. You'll be joining her soon enough."

All of a sudden a large sword. Multiple swords to be exact. But all one sword. (hard to explain)

"Die Naraku! Kagura! And Kanna!" yells Jakotsu.

Then Bankotsu uses the banryuu. He slices all of Naraku's roots. Making Sinubi and Rin fall to the ground. Sinubi runs over to Rin. She grabs her and shields her.

"Sinubi. I'm scared," Rin says whimpering.

Kagura and Kanna fly away on the leaf as Naraku's head gets cut off.

"Another puppet," Sinubi says.

"Thank you," Rin tells them all and runs away.

Sinubi grabs the shards. But then Bankotsu steps on her hand.

"AH!" Sinubi yells.

"The shards are ours now to possess."

"NO! BANKOTSU!!!!" Jakotsu screams in a high pitch voice.

He bitch slaps Bankotsu and Sinubi takes off with the shards.

"What the hell Jakotsu!" Bankotsu yells bitch slapping him back.

"She is my love. You no hurty my lovey!"


	9. Bloody Wedding Invites

( Sorry about saying Kagura rode a leaf in the last chapter. It is a feather. Sorry for the inconvenience)

Sinubi rushes through the forest. When she reaches Kaede's hut she walks in. Blood drips from her hands.

"Lady Sinubi! What happened?" Miroku asks as everyone looks up.

She doesn't answer. She walks over to Inu-Yasha. She bends down in front of him. He looks up at her. She grabs his hand and puts the 8 jewel shards in his grasp. He looks up at her.

"Sinubi?" Inu-Yasha asks looking at the shards.

"Well, I must leave you now," She gets up.

"Sinubi where are you going?" Kagome asks her.

"I am to be married to Lord Ryo today. I must get ready."

"Oh. That reminds me," Kagome gets her backpack and hands her a lovely white gown.

"Thank you Kagome. It is lovely," she walks out.

They sit there for a minute.

"What are we waiting for lets go see the wedding! Least we cold do after she gives us 8 sacred jewel shards," says Shippo jumping up excitedly.

---- Sinubi's Village ----

Everyone watches Sinubi and Ryo stand up next to each other. The priestess of the village starts to say that stuff they say.

"Isn't this beautiful Inu-Yasha. Probably one of the happiest days for Sinubi," Kagome whispers to Inu-Yasha.

"Yeah if you're into this stuff," Inu-Yasha snorts. _' I really hate being here. Sinubi doesn't love Ryo. Can't he see. This child she bares is mine not his. I must do something.'_

He goes to stand up to say something when they are about to kiss. All of a sudden a bright light shots before everyone's eyes.

When every one can see again they see Sinubi's once white gown pure red. They smell of blood fills the air. Ryo falls to the grown with an arrow threw his back. He lays there--- Lifeless.

Sinubi looks up to see who did this. A women stands there. She smells other worldly. She isn't human. _' Kagome--- why?'_

All of the sudden the women shoots another arrow. It goes right through Sinubi's chest. Sinubi rips out the arrow and stands there --- frozen.

"Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha yells.

Sinubi puts her hand threw her wound. When she can feel the bark of a tree that was right behind her she knows it when right through herself. She takes her arm out feeling her broken ribs and a punctured lung. Kagome runs over to Sinubi.

"Kikyo how could you? What has Sinubi ever done to you?" Kagome yells holding Sinubi up from falling.

"That girl. She bares the child of my---." Before she could say anything Inu-Yasha jumps on her.

"What is wrong with you Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha screams at her.

"Inu-Yasha everyone knows why not your friends," she whispers to her beloved.

Before Inu-Yasha could answer Sinubi picks up Ryo. His cold lifeless body sits in her bloody arms. Her love. Her bloody valentine. She cries.

"Ryo. I did love you," she whispers into his ear.

Ryo's eyes open. " But you love Inu-Yasha more." He says using the last of his soul before departing his body.

She stands up. Blood gushes from her wound. The smell of death and decaying corpse fill the air now.

"So Kikyo try to kill me like you killed Inu-Yasha and my Ryo now are you?" Sinubi says glaring at her smiling.

"Heh. I will get you and your demon spawn of a child this time. I will rip out your guts and stuff your child down your blood filled neck."

Sinubi growls at Kikyo. Her real features show. Her wounds automatically heal. She cracks her neck.

"That's funny cause it is me--- who will do the killing!" She runs toward her.

Inu-Yasha jumps in front of Kikyo.

"Move Inu-Yasha. Or I will kill you and everyone in my way. That wench killed you! How can you cover for her?!"

Kagome sits up. _' Inu-Yasha still loves Kikyo. He can't let her kill Kikyo.'_

Inu-Yasha unleashes the Tetsusaiga. He holds it over Sinubi's head.

"Inu --- Ya --- Sha," Sinubi says turning back to normal. Tears rush down her face that was covered in Ryo's blood.

Inu-Yasha swings the fang down but swiftly turns around and stabs Kikyo.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screams.

"Inu-Yasha? How could you. I thought you loved---." Kikyo says dieing.

' _Farwell my lovely Kikyo. You're not meant to be in this world in the first place.'_

Inu-Yasha rips the Tetsusaiga out of her lifeless body as it falls to the ground like a sack of flour.

He turns around and looks at Sinubi.

She grabs Inu-Yasha and hugs him.

"Inu-Yasha. I was so scared."

Everyone is sorta staring at them. They can't belive Inu-Yasha killed Kikyo. The women he loved.

' _Inu-Yasha had to do it. Or Sinubi would have died if Kikyo shot her again. Even if Sinubi is a demon. She would of never won.' _Kagome thinks.

Sinubi runs toward Ryo.

"Ryo wake up! Please Ryo. Don't leave me yet. Do not go."

Sinubi lays her head on Ryo's stomach. Her tears cover his clothes.


	10. When Staffs Attack

----- 5 months later-----

Sinubi walks up the mountain with everyone else. Kagome will not let her leave until the baby is born. So they bring her along for the Shikon no Tama search. She sits down on a rock to rest. _' Being 5 months pregnant and climbing a mountain isn't easy.'_

Miroku looks back to see how Sinubi was doing. He signals everyone to stop for a while. He walks up to Sinubi.

"Sinubi-Chan you been looking much chubbier lately," he says smiling.

"Thanks Miroku you always no just what to say," Sinubi replies sarcastically.

"May I hear it kick?"

"Why not."

He puts his head next to her stomach. Right then Sinubi feels a hand touching her ass. Miroku gets a big grin on his face.

Then Inu-Yasha grabs Miroku's staff and starts to beat him with it till he let go off Sinubi's ass.

"My Inu-Yasha never been so protective before," Kagome whispers to Sango.

Sinubi's ears heard this. She looks over at them. They start whistling and walk away.

All of a sudden a giant centipede demon pops up.

"ROAR!!!!" says the demon.

"GRRRR!!!" says Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha goes to attack the demon when Miroku sucks it up with the wind tunnel. Inu-Yasha glares at him.

Sinubi starts to laugh. It has been awhile since she laughed. Ever since Ryo's death she has been quiet. She gets up. She starts to walk off.

All of a sudden a big gust of wind comes. It hits Sinubi and she is gone. They watch the wind keep going.

"What the hell!" Inu-Yasha yells.

----- Somewhere! -----

Sinubi hits the floor.

"You didn't have to tie me up ya know," she tells the man.

"Well, Ritsuki didn't want you running off since your last wedding," he says coming out of the shadows.

"KOGA!" Sinubi screams breaking the rope around her hands and hugs him.

Ritsuki walks in. Her and Sinubi screech like yetti's. Ritsuki hugs her.

Sinubi's ears prick up. Inu-Yasha rams into the wall.

"Okay! Now don't expect I'll go easy on you stealing my----" Inu-Yasha yells till he realizes Sinubi and Ritsuki were spinning around the room in a hug.

"HAHA!" they say together putting up there peace signs.

Everyone pop up behind Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha I think you made a boo boo," Shippo says getting his head squished in Inu-Yasha's palm.

----- RITSUKI'S WEDDING!!!------

Ritsuki and Koga stood up there all dress up. Inu-Yasha realized Sinubi was sad about Ryo sooooo he tries to cheer her up.

"Well at least she don't got a bloody fiancé!" he tells the depressed girl.

Sinubi looks at him and starts crying.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome whispers loudly as Inu-Yasha hits the ground.

Ritsuki and Koga pause but then kiss. Ritsuki chucks the flowers slamming them into the bawling face of Sinubi.

She gets knocked out.


	11. Carrots and Other Fruits

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha but if i did that be trippin cause I make him my sex slave!!!

Sinubi walks up that mountain with some carrots and other fruit. She joyfully walks up the ridged rocks. _' I can not wait to see my Inu-Yasha's face. He hasn't eating in a while.'_

When she reachs the top she looks for Inu-Yasha. She then sees him next to a tree. She begins to run and wave. But she stops right in her tracks. The carrots and other fruit start to fly everywhere. One bounces off her head.

Kagome was with him.

_' How can this be---- my love---- and that wench--- making love---'_

Kagome starts to brushs her lips against his chest. The site makes Sinubi's stomach turn. She wants to run away from the site but she can not. She needs to watch this site. (porniverus)

Inu-Yasha starts to snip off Kagome's shirt ever so crafty. It falls off her. Sinubi was now freaking out._ ' NIP NIP NIPPLES!?!!?'_

He then he puts his lips on her nipples. He then starts to nip at the skin around the site. Kagome starts to moan really loud.

Her fangs pierce her skin marking her as his lover.

The tears start aflowing for Sinubi. She can't belive what she is witnessing. _' He never did that to me--- he never marked me as his mate---- and he got me fucking pregnent!'_

Inu-Yasha then takes off his clothes. He follows by taking off her skirt.

_' 6!?!?!?! Hearts!?!?!?! Panties!!!'_

Kagome slips off her panties. She grins at Inu-Yasha with a I-Want-You-To-Pound-Me-In-The -Ground look.

Sinubi's eye starts twiching.

He then injects his cock into her wet viginal area. Kagome starts to moan loudly. She starts to kiss his neck. Beads of sweat come out of Inu-Yasha's forehead. Then comes the real attack!

He starts to pound her into the dirt. His tremendous strengh starts to indent the ground.

She whispers loud enough for Sinubi to hear, "You may be a hanyou every where else, but you're a full fledged demon in bed..." she gasped when he started to stick his tongue up her vagina.

Sinubi start vomiting all over her poor carrots and other fruit. The site of her beloved father of her child and that mortal women is driving her crazy. She crys harder making her throw up again. Her eyes start to blurr but see can still see the horrible site.

Inu-Yasha then makes his ears zone out the moans and hears crying and tears pouring onto the ground. She strong scent of vomit fills his nose. He looks up.

There lies Sinubi. Still throwing up all over the ground. She clutchs her stomach. She feels the child kicking her. _' Even my child is kicking me for loving this man.'_

Sinubi looks up after she stops vomiting she sees Inu-Yasha looking at her with a terrified look.

" Fuck Fuck Fuck!" she says loudly since they spotted her.

She wipes her mouth and stands up. Showing them she been there for a while. Tears come down her cheek and fall to the ground.

Kagome then realizes Inu-Yasha has stopped. She looks over too. She sees Sinubi's eyes so blood shot she was surprised she could actually see them.

Sinubi begins to walk forward. It was as if she was being pulled in. Her eyes get red. Two strips show up on her cheeks. Her fangs get long. Her nails fly out. She walks up to them more. She looks over them. The sweaty bodies just lay there. Inu-Yasha doesn't look at Sinubi's face.

" I should kill you both. But I am not in the mood for throwing up blood and flesh then. Devoring young lovers isn't my thing," she says with a eerie voice.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome hurry and get dressed. They stand infront of her. Kagome hides behind Inu-Yasha.

" Poor girl you act as if you have been caught by your mother," Sinubi says looking at her.

She takes out the Rijitsu and holds it up to Inu-Yasha. The point of the sword pokes his nose.

All of a sudden Kagome pushs the Rijitsu out of the way from Inuyasha's nose.

"I know you love him, Sinubi." She screamed.

Sinubi puts the Rijitsu back. She turns back to normal.

She throws up again.

" I just wanted to bring Inu-Yasha some carrots and other fruit. Then I found you. With him," Sinubi says crying.

She looks up at Inu-Yasha. " I hate you."

She runs off.


	12. The mortal, Mikotsu pity what a gay name

---- Month Later ----

Sinubi walks ahead of the group not looking back at any of them. Especially Inu-Yasha. _' That seducing half-breed. I hate him. All he was after was my body. Then he gets me pregnant and goes after that wench.'_

Inu-Yasha jumps in the air and lands in front of Sinubi. He looks at her.

"Please talk to me!" he yells at her with a innocent face.

"Fine," she unsheathes the Rijitsu, "Move."

She puts the tip on his chest. He doesn't move. So she pushes it slightly threw his kimono and pierces some of his flesh. She takes it out with the tip covered in only a tiny bit of blood. She continues on dragging the sword behind her making an indent to the earths floor making a line following her as she walks. She puts her hand on her stomach thinking of that one faithful night.

Kagome looks at the ground. She looks at the trail Sinubi's Rijitsu left. She started to realize as the trail went on it started to look muddy in certain spots. She was crying. She looks to see Sinubi's head cocked up looking at the sky. Her eyes looked as if she was full demon. But not demon aura came from her. She was crying so much her eyes were turning red. Kagome grasps her chest. Feeling the marks Inu-Yasha left on her a month from today. _' Sinubi loves Inu-Yasha. What am I thinking. I knew she did and I ignored her. I decided to show him my affection. My lust for him. Right in front of her.'_

Miroku looks around at Sinubi, then Inu-Yasha, the Kagome. He studies there faces. Sinubi--- The heartbroken widow, in love with the demon, Ryo. But really in love with Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha--- The half-breed. Like Sinubi--- lost their parents. Made fun of by Humans and Demons of all kinds for there appearances. Stubborn and don't take time to think before actions. _' Something happened between Inu-Yasha and Kagome. And Sinubi must of saw. Poor girl. I should comfort her.' _He gets a big grin on his face.

Sango stares at Miroku with a glare as he grins looking at Sinubi's ass. When she turns to look back she sees Sinubi's face. Losing someone she loves must have been tough. She should know. She saw her whole family die in front of her too. Now knowing Inu-Yasha loves Kagome she has nothing to live for. Nothing to look forward too. Except for the child of her late husband. Dieing in front of her. His blood spurting on her. The smell of death filling up her sensitive nose. Her life is troubled. _' Please Sinubi. Do not leave us yet.'_

Sinubi continues to drag the Rijitsu. Her thoughts coming to attack her. Everything she used to cry about has returned. She feels her mind slowly starting to disperse. She doesn't have no where to go anymore. She feels the forest starting to close up on her. She is alone. Alone again. No one to love or to care for her. They already have there hearts melted by another.

She sees a figure standing in front of her. She smells the air. She can't figure out who it is, but she smelled it before. The smell of Naraku. She looks at the figure more. But this figure looks like a small boy. He doesn't look like a threat. All of a sudden she gets the urge to turn around. No one is there. She smells a barrier keeping the others out. She turns around the boy is gone. She goes leave when the boy is in front of her. She yells.

A boy. With white hair. Pale--- very pale. Looks like that girl. Kanna. He stares at her with evil eyes.

"Sinubi, is it not?" He asks the frighten demon.

"Depends to who is asking," she responds trying to make it sound like the fear has left.

"My name is Hakadoushi. But need you not remember. For you will die. Soon," He says in a eerie voice.

"What! A little toddler is gonna kill me!"

"No. You are going to kill you," He starts to fade away. She jumps to grab him but he is gone.

All of a sudden Inu-Yasha's Tetsusaiga breaks threw the barrier. He runs to her. She turns around and continues to drag her sword.

----- That night -----

Sinubi sits in a tree. She stares at the moon. _' New moon.'_

She starts to feel tears sliding down her cheek. It has been so long since she talk to Inu-Yasha. But she just couldn't talk to him. He betrayed her. He has presented a baby in her womb and then goes and makes love to another. Her ears then prick up. She hears the rustling of leafs. She smells a mortal. But this mortal smells so familiar. She jumps down in front of the human.

He stands there in front of her. He smiles. She glares at the man. _' He looks so much like Inu-Yasha. But is human with black hair.'_

"Who are you?" she quickly barks.

"Whoa Whoa I mean you no harm. I am just a wandering mortal. --- My name is ---," Inu-Yasha starts to say. _' Damn it why didn't I think of a name yet.'_

"It is Mikotsu," he just makes up the gayest name to pop in his mind.

"Mikotsu. I have friends named Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Do you know of them?"

"Um. No." He lies. This is the only way he could talk to her.

He starts to look at her stomach. '_ It has gotten so big. She is like 6 months now. 6 months! Has it been that long?'_

"6," Sinubi says smiling.

"Wow. Who is the lucky guy?"

"---- A dirty half-breed."

His neck jabs back. _' DIRTY!!!'_

"OH! NO no no. He can't be that bad."

"Oh but he is. He knocks me up and then goes after a mortal Shikon shard detector. So like him. Wanting to be a full demon."

"Aren't you half- demon too?"

"No. My ears are a half-breed like my uncles. I just happen to get his genes. Unforcinalty."

They start to talk for hours. Inu-Yasha listens as she pours her soul to this man. This Mikotsu. Damn what a gay name.

"I feel as if I know you forever," she leans toward him.

Inu-Yasha/ Mikotsu ( Inu-Yasha why pick such a gay name!) then realizes the sun was about to come up. He jumps up. She stares at him.

"I have to go," He kisses her soft gentle lips and takes off as his claws start to grow.

"Wait---."

She stands up. And sees Inu-Yasha. Her heart starts to pound. The demon inside her rages. She can't control it anymore. She has too!

"I have to---- KILL INU-YASHA!" She screams. He looks up.

She unleashes her Rijitsu charging at the surprised half-demon.

She runs at him her full demon features showing. He holds out his arms as if he is offering himself to her. He loves her. He can't hold it back anymore. _' If this is what makes you happy.'_


	13. An evil side named Sin

Sinubi's mind starts to disappear. She forgot everything. All she wants is for this half-breed is to be dead. Her fang over laps her lower lip. Inu-Yasha just stands there. He closes his eyes. Waiting for the impact. For her claws to impale him. Sinubi jumps into the air. The wind blows her hair back from her face. She jumps onto him. She digs her sharp claw into his stomach. The blood spurts onto her face. Inu-Yasha groans. She rips her claws out from his gut ripping some flesh with it. Inu-Yasha's eyes start to roll to the back of his head.

"Hehe. What's up half breed? Losing consciousness?" She sticks her claws to his neck to stuck the final blow.

All of a sudden she feels a difference in his soul. Like darkness. All his emotions--- gone. She gets up and walks back a bit. He gets up with his eyes still in the back of his head. They slowly come down. His eyes go red. Two purple strips on each of his cheeks. Her fang overlapping his lower lip. Sinubi's eyes widen. Inu-Yasha doesn't care the feelings toward her. They have disappeared now. All he wishes is for the same thing she does--- Death of a Foe.

Kagome hurries to hear the commotion. She see the two full demons holding each others palms together. Holding the other one back. Sinubi then confronts Inu-Yasha bashing her head into his. He falls down. He hurries and unleashes the Tetsusaiga. All Sinubi sees is a sword swipe her neck. Lucky for her it won't transform. Unlucky for him she is still standing. Kagome holds her screams back. She knows if she makes a noise they will come for her. She stands and watches the two demons go at it.

Inu-Yasha grabs Sinubi's arm when she goes to lung at him. He digs his nails into her skin. Instead of just ripping it out he rips them out to the side forcefully. Chucks of flesh and meat come out for her right arm. She yelps. Sinubi falls to the ground. Blood soaks her once right arm. She takes her fingers and wipes some to the side. She looks at her bone. She looks up and grins at Inu-Yasha. She starts to dig her hand into his chest. Reaching to rip out his heart and devourer his demon strength. All of a sudden see feels a sharp pain. She moves her eyes downward. She sees a arrow head piercing threw her neck. She moves her hand toward the back of her neck. She feels the back of the arrow. She turns around. She goes normal. _'Kagome?!'_

Kagome stands there with her bow. _' Lucky for Sinubi it missed her most important veins.'_

Sinubi looks around to see why Kagome shot her. She looks at Inu-Yasha. She starts crying hysterically. She grabs him.

"Inu-Yasha. I am so sorry for hurting you," she hugs him trying not to pierce him with the arrow sticking threw her neck.

She puts her lips to his ear, "I am sorry for putting our child in danger."

Sinubi faints on top of the unconsciousness Inu-Yasha. Hakadoushi lurks in the trees from a distance.

---- 2 days later ----

Sinubi clutches her right arm when she walks up from her short how do I say ---- Coma. She tries to get up but her head jerks back and she slams it into the hard wood floor.

Inu-Yasha looks down at me.

"Don't move. You'll hurt the baby," He says putting Sinubi's dress under her head.

Sinubi looks down and realizes she is practically naked. She blushes.

"Inu-Yasha!" she screams.

"I didn't do it! Miroku did!"

"MIROKU!"

Inu-Yasha grabs her into his grasp.

"Inu-Ya-Sha----."

"I was afraid. I thought you and our baby would die," he says grabbing her tighter.

Sinubi grabs her neck. She start coughing. She throws up blood all over the floor.

"You grabbed me to tight," she grins.

"Oh sorry."


	14. Through The Well and Back Again

----- The next day ----

Sinubi awakes coughing up blood continuously. Kagome's arrow done a number on her even if it wasn't a sacred arrow. She tries to stand up but grabs her stomach. Her child to be must of suffered so. Even if Inu-Yasha was full demon he must of still knew not to hurt the child. _' Wait FULL demon!? I never realized this. He was full demon. Wasn't he. How could that be?'_

Then Miroku walks into the hunt. They share smiles. He sits next to her. He rubs her stomach using his monk-o-rific powers to see if the child is still okay.

"Will it be okay?" Sinubi asks concerning about the child's life.

"Yes. It is ¾ demon so it will be fine."

She stares at him. _' How would he know it would be ¾ demon! Does he know Inu-Yasha is the father!?'_

"Calm down Sinubi it wouldn't be good for your baby."

"How--- How--- How do you know?"

"Oh about Inu-Yasha being the father. Oh well it is quite simple. I watched you guys have sex. Me and Naraku had a grand old time watching. Boners for everyone! Man--- who would of thought that dog demons also do it doggy style!"

She goes to lunge at him but he neck gets a sharp pain in it. She starts coughing. Blood drips from the side of her mouth. She lays her head on Miroku's lap. She starts crying.

"Please. Do not tell Miroku. Kagome must not know. Inu-Yasha truly loves her," she says gasping for air as she chokes on more blood.

"I won't if you tell me not too," He then starts to hold her breast in his palm.

She can not do anything about it since she is pretty much choking on blood. So she has to allow it. She only wishes Inu-Yasha would do that to her.

---- Later that day----

Sinubi walks out of the hut. She ties a knot in this handkerchief Shippo gave her from Kagome's backpack to rap around her neck. She continues walking. She then sees Kagome and Inu-Yasha. They jump into this well of some sort. _' Why the hell are they jumping in a well!? Have they gone completely mad?!'_

She rushes over to see if Inu-Yasha is okay. She could care less if the wench was alright. She looks into the well. _' GONE?!'_

She jumps into the well. All of a sudden she is like floating in oblivion. She then lands softly on the ground.

"What are you," she says to the well as if she expected it to answer.

She hears voices. She jumps out of the well. A little boy stands there. He has to girls clinging on him from each arm. The girls run away at the site of this awkward creature in his well house. He stares at her.

"Inu-Yasha have you turned into a women!?" He asks looking at her. _' Wait Inu-Yasha and Kagome just arrived here. Who is this?!'_

She grabs him into a hug.

"Aw! What a cute little boy!" She says giddily but then realizes he smells like Kagome and lets go.

"Who are you?"

"Oh. I am Sin," but then she sees his fear in his eyes, "Sin—ubi. Sinubi."

"My name is Sota. Boy, Sinubi are you FAT!"

"I'm pregnant," She says like Kagome does in the first movie with the It's a wiener.

"Oh."

Sinubi sniffs the air. She smells Inu-Yasha's scent. She puts her finger on Sota's head. He falls asleep instantly. She walks outside the well house. She see the scenery. It is so new to here. She continues to walk around. She then sees a tree. It smells of the tree Inu-Yasha was pinned to. She walks over to it and rubs her hand on the spot Inu-Yasha once slept on. She then is stopped by the yelling of some old geezer.

"Who are you demon!" he screams. _' Demon! How can she travel threw the well?'_

Sinubi then goes to speak when blood starts to seek threw the handkerchief. She falls to the ground. She starts coughing up more blood. The old man bends down to try and help her but she keeps coughing. He puts her arm over his shoulder. He drags her into the house spitting up blood all over her kimono. He drags her past the kitchen and into the living room he lays her on the couch. Sinubi never felt something as comfortable as this. But she is soon interrupted by more blood guzzling up her throat.

Soon a women comes to join the old man. She smells just like Kagome also. _' Could this be her family?'_

The women tries to put pressure on Sinubi's neck. She pushes to hard and causes Sinubi to gasp for air. She stops and Sinubi coughs up more blood all over herself.

"Kagome hurry! This women--- wait DEMON!" Kagome's mother yells.

Sinubi nods and coughs more. Grandpa then rubs some sort of weird herb stuff on her head. She slaps his hand. Like anything would help her now.

Soon Inu-Yasha and Kagome come down for upstairs. Inu-Yasha and Kagome's eyes widen. They have know idea how Sinubi got there but she is.

"Sinubi what are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha says rushing over to her.

"I saw you guys jump in the well---," blood guzzles from her mouth. She coughs making it look like a volcano of blood just erupted.

Soon the blood stops flowing. Sinubi stops coughing. It seems like her demonic power is healing her. She looks around.

"Kagome who is this pregnant demon?" The grandpa asks.

"This is Sinubi. She has been a accompany on our quest for the Shikon no Tama," Kagome responds.

"Yeah. Kagome shot me through the neck so that is why I am dying," Sinubi says.

Everyone sort of stands there. They all think hasn't Kagome just said this was a friend.

Well Sinubi stands up.

"Well, I better get going. Don't want to DISTURB you and INU-YASHA'S time together," she says to Kagome.

"Seems like Sinubi is a little tense," says the mother.

"Well, duh Kagome shot her," say Sota walking in the front door from his short slumber.

Sinubi walks out of the house. She sees puddles of her blood on the gravel. She continues walking. She then sees a car.

"What are you," She says to the car as if it would respond to her question.

She opens the door and jumps in the seat. She sees this jingling shining objects. She turns them. A loud noise comes from the metal object. Sinubi jumps. She starts pushing buttons. She pushes the on button to the radio. Heavy metal music starts to blare in Sinubi's sensitive ears. She stomps her foot on the ground hitting the petals. The car starts to move. Sinubi starts to freak out. She jumps out of the vehicle and it goes down a hill. Slamming into a fire hydrant. Breaking it. Then finishing with a wonderful water display.

She goes to turn around and run but runs into Inu-Yasha. She starts to fall backwards but he catches her.

"How are you able of traveling through the well?" He asks her.

"How am I not able to travel through the well?"

Inu-Yasha gets a confused face. Kagome then comes out with a bigger backpack full of all her shit. She walks over. Inu-Yasha lets go of Sinubi making her hit the ground ass first.

"Lets go." She says.

They all walk into the well house and jump in the air.

When they return back at feudal ages they see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo fighting a huge scorpion demon.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango yells throwing the boomerang into the demons eye.

"Hey Kagome!" yells Miroku stabbing it with his staff.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo yells getting horribly backslapped by the demon.

"HEY KAGOME!" the demon yells in a deep manly voice. Everyone stops. Crickets start chirping.

Then Miroku sucks it up with the wind tunnel.

"Did that just say hi to you Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asks.


	15. Coughs Twice

(a/n: There hasn't been much of Miroku or Sango in this story. Well there was that one part in Sinubi's Sake Weakness where Miroku had to relive himself---- so yeah. Well this is for Sango and Miroku! Member read and review.)

Sango woke up with the sun in her eyes. She was getting quite annoyed with this bright light shining through her eyelids. She could see the veins inside her eyelids since the sun was turning the darkness red. She decides to roll over facing the other direction. She then feels warm air hitting her face. She opens her eyes and screams.

It was Miroku ( damn that pervert ). He slurped up the drool coming from his mouth.

"Good Morning Lady Sango!" he says happily.

"Good Day Monk," she says annoyed and rolls over to the other side again. She rather have the sun burning her eyelids then a fucked up monk breathing down her neck. _' Or would I?!'_

Miroku then sly fully reaches over and touches her ass. She jumps up.

"What do you think you're doing there monk?" she asks him in a pissed off tone.

"Just showing my affections for you."

She blushes horribly.

"Uh. Like you do to every girl!"

"But I never mean it. I just have--- (he coughs twice)---- Raging Hormones."

She blushes more making it out that she is enjoying it.

"Raging hormones eh? Aren't you a little old to be still getting wet dreams?"

Now he is blushing------- ( 0o?!!?!)

He then grabs her into his arms. She doesn't push him back like she should. She likes it. She enjoys his company.

She then kisses him on the lips with much passion. ( YOU ARE MY PASSION! LOL RITSUKI! BREATH IN BREATH OUTTTT)

He then pause for a moment. He never really did expect this from Sango. But he then eventually kissed back.

--- At the moment---

Kohaku is walking out side the hut. Still being a pone of Naraku he was sent to kill Sango.

"I don't want to kill her. I don't know why though," he tells himself.

He looks down and runs into this big stomach jetting at him. He falls backward.

Sinubi looks down at him.

"Where you think you're going you adorable little boy?" she asks smiling.

He then jumps back. He grabs his kusarikama. He throws it at her but she simple dodges it.

"Oh. Someone has deceiving looks," she tells him.

He attacks again but then stops. They start to hear moans and gasps of pleasure.

Sinubi starts gagging. Kohaku is like OMG!

"What is that noise fat cakes?" he asks her.

"I'm pregnant god damn it!" she screams.

"Oh."

"They are probably fucking each other," she then starts to think about Inu-Yasha and gets --- (coughs twice)---- Dirty Thoughts.

While she is daydreaming Kohaku jumps in the hut.

His eyes start twitching like mad.

"Is that what people do?!" he says shivering. He then starts to see a large lump growing in his dress thingy.

Miroku jumps off Sango's ----- (coughs twice)---- Back.

"Oh My God! Kohaku put your snake away!"

Kohaku starts to push it in but it just ----- (coughs twice)----- pops out again. He starts crying.

Sinubi then walks in.

"Where's that adorable brat?" she looks around then her eyes enlarge ---- (coughs twice)---- like Kohaku's YEAH YEAH YAY!

Miroku then grabs the sobbing child and try to tell him what to do.

"Kagome told me to sing the American Pledge of Allegiance!" ever one looks at him.

"Why would you need to sing it?" Sinubi asks him. _' Did he ----- (coughs twice)----- masturbate?' _

"Um," is the only thing Miroku could say.

They all start laughing hysterically except the two boys crying.

Sango and Sinubi are like hugging. They think it is so funny.

Sinubi runs out of the hut and at the to of her lungs screams.

"MIROKU ( COUGHS TWICE) MASTURBATESSSSSS!!!!" she yells as it echoes.

All of a sudden you see Inu-Yasha fall out of the tree laughing so hard. Sinubi runs over to him and falls next to him laughing. Tears pour from there eyes. Sinubi then puts her hand down trying sit up straight but instead ---- (coughs twice) ---- puts it on his YEAH YEAH YAY!

They both blush.

Miroku then runs out crying.

"NO I DON'T!!!!" Miroku yells.

Sango then runs out.

"Oh my god I had anal sex with a masturbater!" she screams.

Everyone stops laughing.

They just sit there.

Still sitting.

Still.

Yeah Still.

You guess it Still.

Nope you're wrong it ain't still it is being quiet.

Kohaku runs away still with his dress sticking out.


	16. The Return of Ritsuki and Koga

---- 1 week later ----

Sinubi gets up. She cans smell some familiar scents but two were unfamiliar. She walks outside the old hut she was staying in_. 'Miroku said an dark cloud was over the village and that we had to stay so he could stop it. Liar.'_

She walks a little ways until she sees four shadows near the trees. She puts her hand on the Rijitsu just in case it was an enemy or in this case, enemies.

The four figures walk out. The two of the four shadows seem to be holding hands. Sinubi looks awfully confused.

"Hi Sinubi!" says the one. The sun hits her face and it was Ritsuki.

Koga and two other wolf demons walk next to Ritsuki.

"Hello Ritsuki and Koga!" Sinubi says smiling. The one of the two unknown wolf demons was awfully cute.

"Hello Sinubi. These are my two friends, Hakkaku and Ginta. He points to the one Sinubi liked. He was the one called Ginta.

"Hey." Said Ginta. Sinubi started to blush and started to slap her cheeks lightly. Ginta laughed at the sight of the demon slapping her face.

"Boy, Sinubi you're fat," Hakkaku told the blushing demon.

"I'M PREGNANT! WHAT THE HELL! CAN'T ANYONE REALIZE THIS!" she screams. Hakkaku's neck jab back.

"I can tell," Ginta told Sinubi with a smile. She blushed wildly again.

Koga walks over to Sinubi with Ritsuki. He tells Hakkaku and Ginta to stay by the trees. They walk a way then stop.

"What is wrong?" Sinubi asks them.

"Well, Ritsuki and I have to tell you something," he says.

"Yes?"

"Ritsuki and I saw you and Inu-Yasha having sex. Oh god it is good to get that off my shoulders.

"WHAT!"

"So did Hakkaku and Ginta," Ritsuki added.

Sinubi just sits there. _' How many people saw? There was Sessho-Maru, Kagura, Naraku, Kikyo, Ritsuki, Koga,_ _Hakkaku and Ginta, and Miroku. I think. I hope so.'_

----- Flash back ----

"Boy Naraku this is some good popcorn," Miroku says happily.

"Yes I got it from the wench's backpack," he answers.

"OH OH! Look now he is pounding her in the ground!" Kagura giggled.

Moans and OH YES OH OH YES INU-YASHA noises come from the hut.

"Oh look at that. Now she is getting an orgasm!" Koga yells pointing wildly.

"My goodness she is like clawing the ground. Dude! Did he just suck her tit?" Kikyo says weirded out.

"I think so," Ritsuki answers chewing her popcorn as she goes through Kagome's back pack.

She finds a camera and looks around and stuffs it in her dress.

---- End Flash back ----

All of a sudden Sinubi's face gets flushed. It starts to get pail. Then she throws up all over Koga. He jumps up.

"Aw gross!" he yells.

Sinubi falls over passed out.

"Morning sickness," Ritsuki tells him.

----- Later -----

Ritsuki walks outside the hut Sinubi was in resting. She lays on the ground and feels a lump in her chest. She reatchs in her dress and grabs the camera. _' Holy crap. Forgot bought that.'_

She presses the button on the top and she hears a click. She thinks a bit. Still laying on the ground.

Koga stands next to her. He is talking to Kagome. At that moment Ritsuki starts to take pictures. She looks up his dress and takes a couple. Then she stands up and puts it in Kagome's backpack since the film ran out.

Sinubi walks out of the hut. She sees Ginta and blushes and looks away. _' Dude! I am pregnant this is no time to fall for some wolf---- even if he is so cute----'_

Ginta starts to walk up to her. She looks down. She sees her stomach. She is almost 7 months. She couldn't believe how fast this was going.

"Hi." He says to her.

"Ga-G-H-Hoe." She stutters "Wait no! I mean. Aw damn it."

He laughs.

She liked the way he laughed. She laughs with him. She then put her hand on his cheek. Ginta blushes.

At that moment Inu-Yasha walked out of the woods from his morning bath. Kagome got them all into the hygienic crap.

He sees Sinubi. His eyes open. Right then she saw him. Smirks. And kisses Ginta.

Ginta blushes. He didn't know what to say. He never got kissed before. He kisses her back since he had know idea how to handle the matter.

Inu-Yasha pushes Ginta away from Sinubi. Sinubi yells at Inu-Yasha.

"You better stay away from her!" Inu-Yasha yells at him.

Ginta crawls in a fetal position in fear. _' Damn it that's right Sinubi's kid is Inu-Yasha's.'_

"Inu-Yasha back off!" Sinubi yells.

"BUT HE KISSED YOU!" he yells back.

"Why would you care. You love Kagome!"

Inu-Yasha doesn't say anything.

---- That night ----

Ritsuki sleeps next to this one tree in the woods. A figure stands over her. A pail girl. Kanna.

"Now give me your soul," she says in a whisper holding out her mirror.

( to be continued---- stay tune for the next chapter, Ritsuki's devoured Soul!)


	17. Ritsuki's Devoured Soul

---- The next morning ----

Sinubi feels some ones lips touch her forehead. She opens her eyes slowly to see Inu-Yasha over her. Not on top of her you porniverus freaks. Next to here. God these kids today and there minds. Wait I am a porniverus girl. Uh oh. Scratch that. Nevermind.

She sits up. "What are you doing?" she asks him.

He puts his finger on her lips to tell her to be quiet.

"You know we can't do anything. I am pregnant already," she whispers.

He starts to kiss her gently. She puts her arms around to realize there was a problem. Her stomach was jetting out of her so she really couldn't get her arms around him.

He starts to undo her dress. His eyes get big once he gets to her chest. Since he is a guy he love tittys.

Then both of there half demon ears stand up. They hear someone. She quickly zips her dress and he sits next to her. She starts to moan in pain as if she was having a contraction to make the person think that Inu-Yasha was only there to help.

Kagome rushes into the hut. She always ruins there fun. She see Inu-Yasha start pretending to freak out. Sinubi moans in fake pain.

"Oh my god she is in labor! But she is only---- 7 months now!" she screams.

She rushes next to Kagome. Inu-Yasha starts to freak out more. Sinubi then stops.

"Pain gone. False alarm," she says and Inu-Yasha and her run out of the hut with Kagome looking awfully confused.

Inu-Yasha and Sinubi start to laugh. She really liked how Inu-Yasha laughed. But Ginta had a cute laugh. But she still loved Inu-Yasha. She didn't even know Ginta.

"Do you really like Ginta?" Inu-Yasha randomly asks her.

She blushes. "Inu-Yasha."

He looks at her.

" Of course I do," she says as he falls to the ground.

He hand goes into a fist. _' Gods is that what she really wants?!'_

She laughs and bends down. It was hard for her with that gut of hers.

" If I loved him would I have this?" she asks pointing at her stomach carrying there child.

" But I don't know. I mean I like Kagome and you. So why wouldn't you like Ginta and me?"

She leans toward him and kisses him. Then she grabs him and starts crying.

" Sin-u-bi---" he says and holds her.

" I can't stand knowing I have no future with you." she kutchs his fire rat coat, " I ---- love you."

He sits there shooked. No one ever loved him. Or at least told him they did. He has always been different to demons. But some how this one demon like him. He sits there. _' But I love Kagome--- and her---'_

" Sinubi I love you t---" he is stopped short by Sinubi rushing to get up. But she can't so ---- she crawls.

" What is it Sinubi?"

" Ritsuki!!!! Something has happen! Do you smell it!?"

He sniff the air. " Kanna."

He picks her up in mid- run. She screams.

" RITSUKI!!!!!" she looks around crying frantically.

He stops short. He sees a thin white soul departing from a girl. Lifelessly laying as an empty shell.

Sinubi looks up. Tears fly out of the corner from her eyes ( anime style )

" RITSUKI!" she starts to fidget around in Inu-Yasha's clutching grasp.

He lets her down. But holds her back from running.

" You're to delicate to be fighting."

" WHAT ABOUT RITSUKI!!!" she screams at Inu-Yasha.

The soul then dissapears into a mirror. Kanna walks out. Pale as ever.

Inu-Yasha unleashes the tetsusaiga. " This will be easy since Kagura isn't here."

" Oh shit that's right. Damn Kagura having to be with Naraku in my time of need!" Kanna yells.

" Profanity, much?!" Sinubi says.

" Hakadoushi!!!!" Kanna yells.

" Hakadoushi?!" Sinubi says trilled.

He walks out.

" Oh my god! You guys look like a little pale white cupple how cute!!!" Sinubi says.

" We're brother and sister you Half-Demon fucker!" He yells at her.

Sinubi glares at him. "So---"

Ritsuki moves slighty. Her eyes look at Sinubi. Sinubi crawls over to her as Inu-Yasha starts to attack Naraku's demon spawns.

" Ritsuki---" she says holding her hand. It felt so cold. As if she was dead. Her eyes had a glazed look to them. They just stared at Sinubi.

All of a sudden Ritsuki's hand moves out of Sinubi's grasp. It touchs Sinubi's stomach.

" Sa--Sa--Sachi." Ritsuki says.

" Sachi? You want me to name it Sachi. What if it is a boy though!?!?!" she asks the empty shell. I guess not fully empty.

Ritsuki closes her eyes and her hand slips off Sinubi's stomach.

" I'll name her that for you Ritsuki. If you don't return and even if you do return. "

She looks over a Inu-Yasha. She sees his hand in a fist punch her mirror. All these souls fly out of it. They all go in different directions. One single soul flys toward Ritsuki. And enters her mouth. Ritsuki looks around.

Kanna and Hakadoushi run away.

" What happend?" she asks Sinubi.

" Ritsuki!" she screams and hugs her.


	18. Sinubi's Smile

----- midnight ----

Sinubi tosses to her side. Then back to the other side. She simply couldn't get comfortable. She sits up. Or at least tries to. She looks at her stomach. She is seven months now. She couldn't believe it.

"Sachi," she says the name out loud to see how it sounds.

She liked it. Ritsuki had been her friend for years. Ritsuki always been there. Even when Sinubi was going through the whole PMSing thing. She lets out a sigh. The wind flows through the window. It blows her long silky hair. She been using Kagome's shampoo and conditioner. It actually works very well. She then hears footsteps. She steps to conclusions and started to try and get up. She rolled, tossed, and hopped on her ass. She heard a deep chuckle. She blushed to find Inu-Yasha leaning against the door frame.

Her face got flushed a rosy red. The deepest rose color he ever saw. Her whole face looked like one big rose.

He began to walk over to her. She then realizes she is in her night outfit with was falling off a bit. She went to pick up her shirt but her hand slipped from under her. And she hit the floor.

It goes black.

---- Flash back----

A little demon grabs a bow. Her black hair blows in the breeze. Her little dog ears twitch.

"Okies now Inu-Yasha don't move. I just need to practice my bow and arrowing so I can get foods!" she says grinning at the demon pinned to the tree with a carrot on the top of his head.

She pulls back the string. She aims and fires. Misses.

"Darn it!"

She then tries again. She aims. Fires. BANG.

"uh OH!"

She runs to the sleeping half-breed. She pulls the arrow from his ear. He got a dent in it a tiny bit. It begins to bleed. She licks it.

---- back to normal time -----

She opens her eyes to see Inu-Yasha standing over her.

"You klutz. You alright?" he asked.

She grab him and threw him next to her. He could fell her warm breath on his neck. He calmed down.

She looked up at him and touched his ear. She rubs it. She giggles.

"Opps."

"What opps. What do you mean opps!?" he asks her in a whisper.

"When I was little I sort of shot an arrow in your ear and yeah. The dent is still there."

He looks at her. No wonder he had bad hearing in that ear.

"Ow," she says suddenly.

She rubs her stomach.

He sits there. He members hearing Sinubi before. _' Sachi.'_

---- That morning ----

Ritsuki rolls over to her side. She sees Sinubi sitting over her. Her stomach was only an inch from her face. _' Damn talk about needing Slim Fast. Wait, What the hell is Slim Fast!'_

Ritsuki stands up and holds out her arm and helps Sinubi up. They walk out of the hut.

They walk around the outskirts of the village.

"Sinubi I was wondering ----," she is stopped short.

Sinubi grabbed her into a hug. She started crying.

"Sinubi what is it!? I am fine see, fine!"

Sinubi looked up at her. Her eyes full of tears.

"I can't do it Ritsuki."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay alive. I can't stand that that wench gets my Inu-Yasha!"

"Sinubi don't talk so crazy!"

Sinubi started to choke on her tears.

"Sinubi you have a wonderful life. You have a baby and Inu-Yasha is ----."

"See. Inu-Yasha loves Kagome but I hold his child."

Ritsuki's eyes fill with tears. She felt bad for Sinubi. She really loved her. She was like a sister.

She went to hug Sinubi when all of a sudden she sees a figure and fells fluff glide against her face. The figure and Sinubi was gone.

She looks down and lifts her head up with tears pouring down her cheek, "SINUBI!"

---- In a cave ----

Sinubi screams. She feels the pain of claws digging in her arms. She looks into his cold eyes. Not saying a word. She doesn't want to do what he is asking.

"Tell me. Where is your child's dirty half-breed father?" he asks digging his claws deeper in her skin. He starts to move his fingers. Sinubi feels the tips of his nails scratch her bone.

"Never Sessho-Mary!" she yelps in pain.

"That is Lord Sessho-Maru you wench!" Jaken yelled slapping the pour demons face.

"Hmmm. If I can't get you to talk maybe I can get your child too. How bout I rip it out so we can chat?"

"NO!" she screams crying.

Rin just stands in the background.

"Hmmm. Come Jaken we must get diner. Rin watch her. Don't let her escape. Or I shall be cross."

"Yes Lord Sessho-Maru," she walks over to the bleeding demon. Sinubi's eyes have a unconscious look to them but they are open.

Sessho-Maru and Jaken walk into the distance.

Rin stares at Sinubi. She members how she saved her life before. Sinubi looks at her. Rin gasps and backs up.

"I won't harm you Rin."

"Lady Sinubi. I am sorry how Lord Sessho-Maru is treating you."

"Heh. You can't control him. He is cold hearted and only seeks Inu-Yasha's death. And since I am Inu-Yasha's ---- friend ---- he uses me to get to Inu-Yasha."

Rin then grabs a cloth and wraps it around Sinubi's arm. She put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Sinubi smiled.

Rin just stared. As she looked at Sinubi's smile she saw her mother's face.

"Mommy?" she says to Sinubi with tears in her eyes.

Sinubi sits there. Rin gets closer then realizes that it is only Sinubi. And she remembers her mother is dead.

Sessho-Maru then returns unleashing Tokijin. All of a sudden a whish of wind hits Sessho-Maru. Inu-Yasha realizes the Kaze no Kizu failed. He lefts his Tetsusaiga from the indented earth. Crumbles of Dirt fall to the ground.

Sessho-Maru launches at Inu-Yasha for another attack. He looks like he will attack from the front but jumps over Inu-Yasha stabbing his poison talons in his back. Impaling him.

"INU-YASHA!" Sinubi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bits of muscle and blood drip from his fingers. The smell of blood fills Sinubi's nose. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Heh. Familiar move , brother," he says twisting his body forcing his demon brothers hand out. Blood sprits everywhere. Covering Sessho-Maru's face and Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha rips Sessho-Maru's replacement arm out. Ligaments from the arm snap from Sessho-Maru's shoulder.

All of a sudden Ritsuki comes in.

"HEY SESSHO- MA DORK!" she yells.

"Um... talk bout gay." Inu-Yasha said.

"Sorry," she said back.

She all of a sudden lifts her shirt up. Everyones eyes get wide.

Inu-Yasha blushes and Sinubi throws a rock at his head. He falls over. Sessho-Maru stops. He can't move. Jaken then grabs Sessho-Maru and runs off with him. Rin follows and looks back at Sinubi.

"Thank you Rin," Sinubi smiled.

"Your welcome--- momma."

She runs off.

"Momma!?!" Inu-Yasha yells.

Sinubi shrugged.


	19. Sachi

---- 1 month later ----

Sinubi starts to breath heavily. Her stomach was hurting her. She wasn't sure why though. Since she was only 8th months. It was to soon.

"Oh please god. Not yet," she says with tears in her eyes. She leans back against the tree behind her. She was ran off so no one would get worried.

Beads of sweat fell from her forehead. She leaned her head back clenching her teeth. She then screamed with all her might.

But no one came.

She started to cry. She didn't want it to be a month early. She wasn't ready. Sango was suppose to give her lessons since Sango used to help out in her village sometimes and knew about this stuff.

She then smells the air. Suddenly the pain went away. She was happy it was just a false alarm. But a little surprise Inu-Yasha didn't hear her scream. _'Probably having sex with the bitch.'_

Then a man stepped in front of her. The sun hits her eyes and she has to squint to see.

"Hello my dear Sinubi," said Jakotsu.

"Oh hello Jakotsu!" she looked at him. She never realized how adorably cute he was.

He helped her up.

"My how big you've gotten. But you're still remarkably beautiful!" he says smiling and rubs her tummy.

She didn't know if she should be mad or happy. He called her fat but beautiful too. He is just trying to confuse her now.

He then leaned toward her. Her heart started to pound extremely fast. _' Man he is really cute. Holy crap what am I saying. He is really homosexual!'_

She closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her. But all of a sudden she feels something over her head. She opens her eyes. A bag was covering her head. She screamed.

" JAKOTSU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?! AIEEEEE!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Please quiet! I am taking you away. So we can ---- Elope! I will become your baby's daddy!" he says giggling.

"WHAT BUT INU-YASHA-----!"

"Doesn't love you. He loves Kagome."

She paused. He was right. She stopped yelling and kicking. And let him struggle to carried her away.

----- Someplace Unknown -----

Sinubi opened her eyes. She was in the prettiest white gown. She admired it till she saw her stomach. She sighed.

"Hello My Sweet!" Jakotsu said and kissed her.

She blushed. She didn't know what to do. She just says the first thing to come to mind.

"Why are boners hard?" she says and covers her mouth.

Jakotsu looks at her.

She opens her mouth again.

"Why am I always being kidnapped?"

"I don't know," he says and shrug's.

Bankotsu then comes in. He sees Sinubi. Smiles.

"Why is she here Jakotsu?" he asks him.

"I am marring her!" He says jumping up and down giggling.

Bankotsu's jaw drops.

"WHAT?!"

"Jakotsu-Chan is going to try and marry me," Sinubi explains.

Bankotsu runs out crying. He is secretly gay. Anyone can realize it. At least I can. All of a sudden Sinubi gets a sever pain in her stomach.

Jakotsu then hears Sinubi's water brake. "Damn it! All over the dress. Wait. Oh my god. Doctor time."

Sinubi starts screaming in pain. She never felt anything like this before. She cried in pain.

Jakotsu starts to scream for Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu get your ass back here now!!!" he yells.

Sinubi starts to cry in pain.

"JAKOTSU- CHAN HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jakotsu starts running back and forth. Screaming.

He finally runs over to her.

---- That night ----

Sinubi smiles at her darling little girls face. Sachi stares up at her. She has Inu-Yasha's hair and eyes. Amazingly she had full demon ears. Everything else was from Sinubi's side.

Sinubi brushed some of Sachi's white hair from her eyes.

Jakotsu is passed out on the floor. He fainted once he saw Sachi's head.

Sinubi looks at her stomach. It already started to go down. She was relived that Shippo stole that stretch mark cream Kagome had. Kagome brang it for her. Just never gave it to her. So Shippo took it.

"Hello Sachi. I'm your mommy. You are so beautiful," she says staring at the child as it yawned. A tear drops on Sachi's forehead. Sachi looks up at her mother.

"I'm sorry Sachi. I just can't believe you're here. You're all I have left of Inu-Yasha," she says exhaling.

Sinubi gave Sachi her finger. Sachi sucked on it for a minute and fell asleep. Sinubi looks at the dress. It is ruined. She fells a little bad about that. Jakotsu layed on the floor still fainted.

Sinubi trys to get up but she doesn't want to wake up Sachi. So she rests a bit. She looks into space.

"Why god. Why so soon. I don't want Inu-Yasha to suffer. Nor Sachi. But Hakadoushi's words are true. I don't know how he knew what I was planning. But why god. Why so soon. I won't leave yet. Now that I have this beautiful child. I can't leave."

She falls into a deep slumber.

----- that night -----

Sinubi groans. She goes to hold Sachi tighter. But she is stunned to only feel air. Her eyes open so fast it was like ---- so fast. She realizes she isn't where Jakotsu had taken her. She looks around frantically.

She turns around to see Inu-Yasha sitting on the floor next to her holding Sachi. Sinubi looks over to realize he is crying.

"Inu---- Inu-Yasha?" she says crawling over to him.

He uses his coat to wipe his eyes fast. He looks up. Surprised to see Sinubi in front of him.

"Where you crying?" she asks him holding back her laugh.

"NO! What are you crazy. I don't cry," he defensively throws back at her.

She looks at his eyes. The are layered with a shimmer. He was crying. But she just kept it to herself. She sits there.

"Sachi, ah?" he says to her.

"How did you know?"

"I over heard you once."

"Oh. So you stalk me?"

"---- No."

She looks at Sachi. She just lays there peacefully asleep.

"She is an angel," Sinubi says.

"More like a demon," Inu-Yasha laughs.

Sinubi smiles. "Yup. One hell of a Demon. God damn it my pussy hurts!"

Inu-Yasha feels a slight bulge in his pants. He gives Sinubi Sachi and runs out.

Sinubi stares confused. _' Did I say something wrong?'_

( a/n: YAY SACHI HERE! WOOT WOOT! REVIEW FOOLS!)


	20. Sin's Return

---- the next day ----

Sinubi wakes up startled. She tosses her head side to side looking for her baby girl. She was no where to be found. Her heart beats rapidly soon going up into her throat. She then hears familiar voices outside the hut. She runs swiftly to the door.

She then breaths a sigh of relief. She sees Inu-Yasha holding Sachi in his arms. Everyone was giving him a hard time about him being so loving to the baby demon, except Miroku.

Since Miroku knew he couldn't complain. He looks over at me a smiles. He had one of the most handsome smiles. She smiles back.

Kagome then walks next to Inu-Yasha. Teasing him that ever since Sinubi came he been so nice and kind. He snorted and looked away. Sinubi then begins to study them both. She realized that they did look good together._' They are perfect for each other. I shouldn't be here. I should of never checked on him that day that I found he was set free. I should of never came back.'_

Tears come to her eyes. She looks down and gasps. Holding back her tears. She looks back up when she feels the thundering of footsteps coming incredibly fast. Koga and Ritsuki stop in a cloud of smoke. A great entrance if you asked me.

Sinubi walks out. Inu-Yasha hands the startled child to Sinubi. Ritsuki rushes over as if she had Shikon shards in her legs. Ritsuki smiles so big at Sinubi. Tears come to her eyes. Her friend has had a child. It was like a national holiday for her.

"A month early Sinubi! Oh I am so happy for you. She is so adorable! Her little pointy ears and white hair just like her daddies!" she screams not realizing the mistake she just made.

"Uh. Ritsuki. Ryo had black hair," Kagome says confused and a little suspicious. _' Now that I think about it. Sachi looks a little bit like Inu-Yasha. But the ears are like Ryo's. It has to be Ryo's!'_

Sinubi glares at Ritsuki. Flames deep in side her pupils. She just wants to strangle the girl. She almost gave it away!

Kagome then stands up. "Look! I got my photos developed. I finally found it! Here everyone look!"

They all huddle around. She flips through everyone. First Inu-Yasha giving her the middle finger. Next Miroku getting slapped by Sango. Then Sinubi hugging Ritsuki.

Then they all stopped dead in there tracks. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Holy Shit! That is one huge wolf dick!!!! Wait. I know that wolf dick!" Kagome screams.

She points at Koga. Ritsuki then remembers how she took pictures of what was up Koga's skirt. Ritsuki rushes off. Followed by Inu-Yasha vomiting half way into the woods. Sinubi screams at Ritsuki. They all new she was the who took it. As they all stare at Sinubi running into the woods also Kagome stuffs the pictures of Koga's penis in her bra. She then rushes off.

Miroku and Sango stand there.

"Have you realized Shippo has been missing?" Sango asks the hentai-hoshi.

"Nope," he says staring at his wind tunnel smirking.

In the woods Ritsuki and Inu-Yasha sat. Sinubi runs as gently as she could with the child in her arms. She finally catches up to them.

"What is her name?" Ritsuki asks Sinubi.

"Uh. It is Sachi," she told the slightly embarrassed mortal. After that incident you'd be embarrassed too.

Ritsuki looks at Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha. You have a beautiful daughter."

Inu-Yasha sits there. He fills as if a ton of rocks just fell on him. That is right. It is his daughter. His daughter! He needs to take care of her. Another persons life is now in his hands. He feels slightly sick.

"WAS IT GOOD!?" Ritsuki suddenly asks Sinubi.

"What?" Sinubi asks confused.

"The sex. Was it good!?"

Inu-Yasha and Sinubi blush right on q.

"Well Duh. It got me pregnant so he must of pounded me go enough. Wait. You were watching why should I tell you!?" Sinubi screams.

Sinubi then rushes off embarrassed. Just the thought of everyone seeing her have sex made her sick. She begins to run. Sachi grips onto her mothers chest. Not daring to let go for the fear of being dropped.

Sinubi skids to a stop. There stands Kagura. Sinubi's eyes widen showing how afraid she really was. She grips onto Sachi. Never to let go.

"So. This is the demon we are looking for. Or should I say 3/4th demon!" Kagura begins to laugh evilly.

"No! You can't have her!" Sinubi screams. Sachi begins to cry in fear.

She then swipes out her fan. She blows a gust of wind knocking Sinubi to the ground still clutching Sachi. A horrible smack sound is heard as Sinubi's skull hits a rock. She is knocked unconscious.

Kagura walks over picking up the child. She pours a liquid in her mouth surrendering Sachi into slumber. Kagura grins. She then looks over the bushes summoning Kanna. Kanna walks out of her eerie darkness of the underbrush. She looks up at her younger sister seeking what to do next.

"Begin to suck the soul of of Sinubi. Creating a new demon. A killing demon. Bring out her evil side. They side we call, Sin. Making her kill everyone she once loved," Kagura commands Kanna.

Kanna exhales. You could she her breath. The aura from her was truly evil. She sticks out her mirror. Sinubi's eye open. Her eyes get narrow as a pale soul comes from her dry mouth. Her eyes turn the color of blood. One strip on each of her cheeks show up. Her fang grow extremely long. Kanna sucks so much out of the poor demon that her half demon ears disappear and full demon ears appear of the side of her face. Her hair becomes a eerie sliver. That shimmers in the light.

"This is the demon we all fear. The one called Sin. A demon so powerful it could destroy Naraku in a single blast. A demon hidden in Sinubi's sub conscious," Kagura tells herself and her older sister, Kanna.

Sin stands up. Slouched slightly. She stares at Kagura.

"Kill them Sin! Kill the ones you once loved! Kill Inu-Yasha and his companions! KILL THEM ALL!" Kagura screams commanding Sin.

Sin turns rushing into the forest toward where the village was. Kanna hands the sleeping Sachi to Kagura.

"I will put her somewhere that Sin can find her," Kagura tells Kanna kissing Sachi's forehead. A kiss goodbye.

Sin rushes through the forest. Clawing down every tree in her path. Her nails where longer now since Sin was now full demon.

She smells the air. The stench of Inu-Yasha fill her pure demon nostrils. She runs faster. Jumping on every branch of the trees still standing. She takes a finally jump, sliding slightly into the clearing of the village.

Everyone just stands there. Koga, the little scaredy cat, grabs Ritsuki and rushes off. Inu-Yasha and everyone else stares.

"Sinubi?" Inu-Yasha asks the demon. Sin's sliver hair blows to the side. Her bangs cover her eyes only leaving a shadow where her eyes once were.

"No. This is Sin. The demon lying in Sinubi's soul. A demon that could kill 1000 demons in one swipe of her claws. She doesn't even need to master the Tetsusaiga to do it," Miroku stares at the demon.

Sango grabs the hirakotsu. Miroku steadies his right hand with the wind tunnel. Inu-Yasha and Kagome stand there. Not knowing what to do.

"I will kill you all with out the slightest bit of effort!" Sin threatens.

All of a sudden poison wasps cover the sky.

"God Damn it Naraku!" Miroku screams putting his hand down and pulling out his staff.

Sin then rushes to them. Sango throws her boomerang boom. Sin chops it in half without even looking as it came toward her. Sango stands in fear. Sin jolts her head toward the helpless demon slayer. She decides to kill her first.

Miroku hopes infront of Sango. Blocking Sin's blow from Sango but getting it head on himself. Blood spews everywhere. Miroku falls to the ground. He screams in pain. Sango grabs the weak monk dragging him as far away from the site as possible.

"INU-YASHA DON'T KILL HER! SHE ISN'T IN THE RIGHT STATE OF MIND!" Sango cries out carrying Miroku into the depths of the forest.

Sin licks the blood of the hoshi off her claws. She looks at Kagome standing right infront of her but at a distance.

"I think I will like your blood next," she whispers at the frighten mortal. Running head on toward Kagome.

Kagome feels the sharp pain of claws in her back. The blood pours everywhere. That was it. Inu-Yasha has snapped. He unsheathes the Tetsusaiga. Kagome falls to the ground fainted by the loss of blood.

Sin then takes out the Rijitsu. "I don't want to mix the flavors of blood. I will use the sword of the weak pathetic demon girl you love. Or now loved."

Inu-Yasha says nothing. He runs toward her. Sin feels the Tetsusaiga rip threw her stomach. She falls to the ground. Her head falls to the side. Her red eyes widen. There lied the sleeping Sachi. Inu-Yasha leans over Sin. Sin swipes her claws across his eyes. Blood blinds him. He turns away trying to clean off the blood. He opens his eyes to see Sin holding Sachi

"No."

Sin goes to kill the child in her blood arms. She jabs her arm down but suddenly stops. She couldn't do it.

"What. WHY!" she screams.

She looks up to see Koga attacking Kagura and Kanna. His foot jammed into her mirror. Releasing Sinubi's soul.

"FUCK!" was Sin's last words as the soul fills into her mouth.

Her eyes closes. As she opens them everything goes back to normal. Half demon ears, black hair, golden eyes, and a good heart. She stares at Sachi. She turns to Inu-Yasha. She looks at the adominal wound the Tetsusaiga gave her. She looks up with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" She screams at the half breed. He says nothing.

( a/n: OH YEAH LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE! Yup I'm loving it! I hope you are too. Cause you no I love you!)


	21. Let the GangBang Begin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha (this is Ritsuki-chan speaking!)

Ritsuki: I feel bad for you Sinubi because no one reads your story.

Sinubi: Shut up.

( warning!!!!: this isn't a good lemon this is a bad lemon... wait!!! naughty dirt lemon!!! Ritsuki: " Lemon in the sand!!!!")

---- Continuation ----

" What have I done!!!" she screams again at Inu-Yasha. She tries to get up on her feet. But her abdominal wound is to big of a gash for her to handle. Sachi's blanket is covered in Sinubi's blood since Sinubi is holding her at her stomach.

Inu-Yasha wipes the blood from his eyes. Two large cuts go across his face. They start to bleed again. Sinubi knows she did it to him. He walks over to Kagome and sees the large claw marks in her back as she lays there passed out. He gives an evil look to Sinubi.

" Inu-Yasha! I didn't do this!"

He stares at Kagome and then remembers what she did to Miroku. And she almost got Sango too. He looks up at her.

Sinubi stands there motionless. She trembles in fear of what he might do to her.

" Get out," he whispers beneath his breath.

" What?" Sinubi couldn't hear him.

" I said.... GET OUT OF HERE!" He screams at her holding the transformed Tetsusaiga in front of him.

" But.... Sachi."

" I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! YOU WORTHLESS WENCH!"

Sinubi looks at him, tears streaming down her face. _' He is right. I am nothing.'_

She takes off toward the woods. Only seeing Inu-Yasha covering Kagome up with his haori. Putting pressure on the wounds to make the bleeding stop. She runs through the woods. Tripping over broking branches of trees she cut down before in her rage. A branch from a tree swipes her side cutting into her skin. She yelps but keeps going. Sachi is now covered in blood from her mother.

What seemed like an eternity she falls to her knees. Crying helplessly. She looks up. It seemed like time stopped. Nothing moved or made a sound. She screams to break the silence. Then it just went back to normal. Her scream filled the air making birds fly away.

She cries into Sachi's stomach. " How could I have been so vulnerable.... It was because of the half-breed. He made me lower my guard for love. If I just never met him I would have been dead. Not to bother anyone."

Then she hears footsteps. Jakotsu runs out. " This is were I heard that bloody scream!"

Totosai walks out next to him. He sees Sinubi sitting there on the ground. Covered in blood. He yelps.

" Oh my god! Sinubi what happened!?" Jakotsu screams helping her to her feet.

" OH! JAKOTSU-CHAN! I AM SO HORRIBLE! INU-YASHA HATES ME AND EVERYONE ELSE DOES TOO! I ALMOST KILLED THEM ALL! AND AND AND...!" she starts crying into his chest.

" Uh..." Jakotsu looks at her. _' Oh shit. I am getting turned on by her crying!'_

Totosai then takes out some water in a canteen. He pours it on Sachi to clean her face of the blood. Then he realizes the gash in Sinubi's stomach.

" The Tetsusaiga did this! You know Inu-Yasha?!" Totosai asked her.

" Yeah! Didn't I just say that he hates me now! Of course I know him!"

" Now Now Sinubi. How about we bring you to a cave and rest awhile," he gives her a rapist glare. Sinubi just gave into him. " Please Jakotsu-Chan. Hold me." She asks him. " I am so scared."

" Uh Excuse me but, Jakotsu-sama aren't you gay? Why would you hold her?!" Totosai asks him as he hugs her and Sachi.

" Um. I just I am BISEXUAL!" Jakotsu says happily.

They begin to walk. Jakotsu has Sinubi on his back. Which made him really hard. And Sachi was in Totosai's old decrepit arms. They finally reach there destination. They lay Sinubi down on the cave floor. Totosai puts Sachi down when he realizes the Rijitsu on her back. Don't now why it took him so long to see it but I guess when you get that old your vision starts to go.

" What a fine sword you have," He says looking at the craftsmanship of the blade.

" Oh. Thanks. It was my father's."

" Okay. Well Sinubi what happened to you? Why did you almost kill everyone?" Jakotsu asks her kindly.

" Oh. Well Kanna sucked the soul out of my turning me full demon. I only remember Kagura calling me "Sin" and that was it." Sinubi asks him with tears forming.

" SIN?!?!?!?!" Jakotsu and Totosai said in unison.

" ... "

" Sin! Oh my god! Sin is the child of a famous demon. Forgot his name though since I am old. But my god. Was Sin a powerful little girl. She almost killed a whole village at the age of two! But her mother put a spell on her to keep her from turning into the evil demon deep inside her SOULLLLLLLLL!!!!!!" he makes it sound so dramatic.

All of a sudden Ginta walks into the cave with some pig hide. " Uh. Why you guys in my cave?"

Totosai moves out of the way showing Sinubi laying there. Her legs were spread out slightly. He blushed. Sinubi looks up at sees Ginta. She tries to sit up, " GINTA!?!?"

" Uh... Hi... Sinubi. What brings you here?"

" Nothing Ginta. She is just injured. May we stay here just for the night?" Totosai asks him.

" Guess so. Sinubi is the friend of Koga's so yeah sure why not. And she did kis...." He stopped remembering that kiss.

" Uh... yeah. Okay well the sun is going down. So nite nite friends!" Jakotsu said kindly.

Sinubi puts Sachi on her chest. She hold onto her as they both fall asleep with Jakotsu and everyone watching them.

---- The middle of the night ----

Sinubi wakes up finding her wounds healed. She hears whispering going on. She tries to sit up when she realizes her hands and feet were tied to the ground. She screams. Sachi was across the room asleep not waking up by her mother's scream. A sleeping potion has been used on her. Sinubi screams again.

She then sees Jakotsu and Totosai in come out of the darkness. She looks up confused. She didn't understand why they tied her up and put Sachi to sleep. This had to be an event. They have a rapist glare in there eyes. She screams. She then figures out she is naked. _' They are gonna rape me!'_

Jakotsu stands out first. " Let the gangbang begin!"

Sinubi screams at the top of her lungs. Jakotsu then takes off his clothes. Even if Sinubi really liked the size of him she didn't want him to rape her. She screams again.

( 1st Raper: Jakotsu )

Jakotsu stood over her as Sinubi trembled in fear. He then falls to his knees at her feet. She tries to scream but nothing comes out. He begins to climb up her body. She tries to move her legs but the ropes are to tight. She begins to get rope burn on her ankles the more she moved. Jakotsu then stopped at her waist. Sinubi started to squirm around trying to break free. She didn't want to think of what he was going to do. Since his head is right next to her pussy. She then felt his tongue inside her. Her face turned bright red. She knew she shouldn't be having pleasure if he was raping her but she couldn't help it. His tongue began to explore inside of her. Her body got a tingling sensation. She started to get an orgasm.

" _Oh God. Oh God. JakotSUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" she screams at the top of her lungs as her body started to tremble. Totosai started to get a small lump in his pants.

Jakotsu smirks as he crawls up toward her face. " I hope you like it hard."

She began to breath heavily as he injected his cock into her body. She had to admit it did feel a lot better then his tongue even if they both were really wet. She began moaning really loudly. It sorta seemed like he wasn't raping her but actually just being really kinky. Maybe he wasn't raping her. Yeah right. He then began pounding her into the ground. She tossed her head side to side every time he hit her into the ground. Her hair was all in her face. Jakotsu moved it out of the way. There sweaty bodies tingled with unearthly pleasure. _' For Jakotsu-Chan's first time with a girl he is really good at this.'_

She wrapped her legs around his sweat covered body. He began to kiss her neck. It was a little bit painful when he began to suck her skin into his mouth but nice none the less. He was about to kiss her when Totosai was like times up. Jakotsu frowned and exited her body. He walked away putting his clothes back own. _' Now that he is done with me. He will untie me. Right. Wait he said Gangbang!!!!!'_

" My turn," Totosai said. Sinubi screamed at the top of her lungs. Now this was a rape!

( 2nd Raper: Totosai )

Totosai took off his clothes. Sinubi tossed her head to the side and vomited at the site of this old man's body. Jakotsu jumped in cleaning it up and jumped back into the background. Sinubi screamed as he walked toward her. He lay his wrinkly body on top of her. She screamed in fear. He then put his small demented penis inside her. She screamed over and over again.

" The more you scream the more it turns me on!" he told the poor demon girl as she screamed even after what he told her.

" Please Jakotsu! HELP ME!!!!!" she screamed beginning to cry.

" I am sorry Sin-San. But this is a gangbang brawl," he told her as she began screaming more.

Sinubi tried to brake free but was unsuccessful. She screamed her lungs out as his lips began sucking on her nipples. She screamed. She was so grossed out. She only wanted someone young to do that to her. She screamed even louder.

" Okay. That is enough Totosai. Sinubi has gone through enough of your decrepit old body," Jakotsu says as Totosai gets out of Sinubi and gets dressed in a huff.

" Now where has the wolf got too?" Totosai asks as Jakotsu walks into the darkness.

Sinubi looks around trying to break free. She moves her arms and her wrist starts bleeding at how forceful she was moving. She started to scream and cry hysterically._ ' Good. Maybe now they will let me go. I mean I can't get pregnant from the old hag. He was shooting blanks. But wait! They wolf boy? GINTA?!?!?!'_

" Here he is!" Jakotsu said happily ripping Ginta out of the blackness of the room. He was all red trying to break free of Jakotsu's grasp.

" Now come on guys! I don't want to rape the poor girl! I mean she just had a baby! And she is Inu-Yasha's women!" he told them trying to run away.

" Not no more! Inu-Yasha told her to buzz off and she came here! Now she is all yours!" Jakotsu said pushing him in front of her. He shook in fear.

" Hmm I got an idea!" Totosai then pulled out a bottle of Sake! He walked over to Sinubi as she screamed. She knew Sake was her weakness. She poured the whole bottle in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop.

She didn't know what to do. The Sake then hit her. Her face got flushed red. _' Well. I can't break free. A might as well make his first time a good time! At least my last memory of this night won't be that fucking old fag!'_

( 3rd Raper: Ginta)

She looked up at Ginta. His nose started bleeding when he saw her chest.

" Caome Ona Gintya! Don'ta be afreid," she said drunkly and spread her legs.

Ginta's nose poured out blood. He was zoned out. He then felt something. He looked down to see he was getting a boner. He tried to push it back in but found it to hard to budge. He then felt himself being pulled toward her. He couldn't stop. It was as if his manly side was taking control. He stripped himself. He looked at Sinubi. She smiled.

" Coma Here Big Boyi" she said tossing her hair around. Little beads of sweat rolled down her neck.

He the lay on top of her. All the boys laughed hysterically.

" Dumbass! You laying on her the wrong way! Your dick is next to her face!" Jakotsu screamed laughing himself into tears.

Ginta was embarrassed till he felt something. It was the best thing he ever felt.

" Damn. Maybe Ginta is smarter then us," Totosai said to Jakotsu.

Sinubi was sucking on his dick. He felt himself tremble. He got a wide smirk on his face as she began to give him a blow job. He lay his head down to feel her vagina right on his face. He yelped. But then he entered his tongue into her just like Jakotsu did. He followed what he saw him do to her before. They were 69ing!

" This is one twisted sight!" Totosai said as he started to feel himself getting hard.

" Oh my god! This is awesome! Free Porn! God this is making me soooo HORNY!!!!!" Jakotsu screamed looking down as he sees his cock standing out straight.

Ginta started to hear Sinubi cough and she turned her head to the side and spit out his released seamen. He then turned so his face would be next to hers. He then began the rape part. But to Ginta and Sinubi it felt like they were in love. But remember Sinubi has a crush on Ginta but she is drunk at the moment! She then kissed him.

" No fair! She didn't kiss us! We had to kiss her!" Jakotsu yelled.

" Damn should of thought of the Sake part in the beginning!" Totosai said in anger.

Sinubi yelled angrily at Totosai. "Getto outta f herre! And yous!" she pointed at Jakotsu. "Coma under za covers wit moi! Tonight, Ize wanna have a three-some!" she said and took Jakotsu's hand and pulled him down with her.

"YAY Aren't you glad I swing both ways!" he said gleefully!

Totosai walked out of the cave into the dark night with his tail between his feet. Yes, he has a tail. Let's pretend he does. Okies? (This is Ritsuki-chan!)

Sinubi giggles. "Untie-ah moi, Jakostu!" He followed orders.

SHe laughed and pulled both boys to the ground and used Jakotsu's clothing as a blanket. She put her arms around their necks and stuffed their faces in her bosom.

"Mfffrrr!!" Ginta yelled, protesting.

"Now bes a grood boiyy...I knows! Yous wantz yurr milky wilky!" she said. Luckily she was still lactating. Oh yeah. I'm stupid (Ritsuki). Sachi was only born like two days ago. So duh she is still lactating.

She forced Ginta's jaw open, she didn't have to use force for Jakotsu, and clamped his lips on her nipple.

Ginta's nose exploded with blood. He moaned and bit her nipple with his fangs.

"YEEEOOOUUCHHH!" she said, and pushed him off her.

He vommitted in a corner. "That shit is nasty."

Jakotsu let out an "ahhhh" after finishing up. "I feel refreshed... Thank you, MOMMY!!"

"Whos ya daddy?!?" Sinubi yelled at him.

"You...??"

"DAMN STRAIGHTA!" she said, and spanked him.

She then grabbed Ginta and tossed him to the floor. The lunged at him. He screamed like a girl as her sweaty body hit him. She flipped them over so Ginta be on the top. Jakotsu then walked over and looked over the to as they had sex.

" This is where I am useful!" Jakotsu said as he stuck his dick in Ginta's ass.

" NOOOO!!!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!....... Oh...." Ginta says smiling.

The pressure was by far really heavy for Sinubi. She now had two men on top of her. She screamed as Jakotsu then started to pound himself into Ginta. It went silent as Sinubi passed out from lack of air. Ginta then jumped up with Jakotsu's cock riding up in his ass. Ginta takes off toward a tree in the wood as Jakotsu falls out of him.

" Come back here!!!!" Jakotsu screams.

" NO IBS! MY COLON HAS FAILED ME!" he says jumping behind a tree.

Jakotsu frowns and layes next to the sleeping Sinubi. They fall asleep.

( A/N : THIS PROVES I AM THE MOST PRONIVEROUS PERSON IN THE WORLD!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! I RULE!!!! REVIEW YOU AWESOME PPL!!!!!)


	22. A frightening Sight

---- The Next Day in the Cave ----

Sinubi awakes to hear Sachi's cries. She sits up and groans. Her head was killing her. She looked down to see herself naked. She stares in fright as she then sees Jakotsu sleeping naked next to her. She remembers what happened then. She jumps up. She grabs Jakotsu's dress and runs over to Sachi switching the bloody blanket with Jakotsu's kimono. She picks up Sachi and runs out of the cave.

---- The village of Kaede ----

"I told you Kagome. I got rid of fucking Sinubi. She just brings trouble! You stupid wench!" he yells at Kagome as Kaede puts some medical treatment on her scabby back.

"Don't call me that!" she screams at the hanyou. _'It seems Sinubi did really change Inu-Yasha. He is back to normal now. God he is such an ass hole!'_

Sango stands up. "I will get you some herbs, Monk." She walks out the door.

She walks only a little ways to a site of herbs. She bends down but stands up quickly. She turns around only to see Kirara. She smiles. She pets the small cat. She hears crying. Like a baby's. She stands up to see a figure in the distance.

She clutches her Boomerang Bone. But then she hears a rasping voice.

"Help," says the figure as it walks closer. The baby's cries become more familiar.

The figure becomes visible. Sango gasps to see the site of Sinubi clutching Sachi. Sinubi was naked with rope burns on her wrists and ankles. Dry blood was on them. The area around her vagina was badly bruised.Her neck had bruises on them too. Bit marks on her chest. Sinubi walks over to Sango.

"Oh Sinubi. What happened!?" Sango asks the shaking demon.

"They--- They--- They raped me---."

Sinubi falls. Sango catches her and Sachi. She helps Sinubi back on her feet. Kirara runs back into the house. Sango helps Sinubi and Sachi into the hut.

Inu-Yasha smells Sinubi's stench. "God Damn it! I told that wench to stay away!" He stands up in a huff but freezes.

Sinubi, Sachi, and Sango stand in front of him. He gasps to see Sinubi's condition. Kagome and Miroku look at her.

"What happened!!??!?!" Kagome yelled.

"They raped me!" She cries falling to her knees. Sachi begins to cry.

"What!" Miroku yelled.

Inu-Yasha looks at what Sachi is wrapped in. "Jakotsu!"

"Jakotsu did this?!!" Sango screamed.

"It w-w-was a gang---bang," she starts crying harder, "They tied me up and raped me!"

"WHO!?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Jakotsu, Totosai, and Ginta," she says with rage in her eyes.

Kagome puts her hands to her mouth. She holds back the vomit stinging up her throat. Just the thought of Totosai naked made her feel sick.

Kaede gives Sinubi a new outfit. Sinubi puts it on and then turns to the door. She goes to leave.

"Wait. Where the hell are you going?!" Inu-Yasha asks Sinubi as she turns around to look at him.

"You told me not to come back. So I am leaving."

"Please. Don't. At least not like this. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Tears streamed down Sinubi's face. She ran toward Inu-Yasha with Sachi still in her arms. She embraces him. Sachi starts to cry because she was getting squished.

Sinubi lets go quickly. She looks toward to floor. "Sorry."

---- Later ----

Sinubi sits down. Kaede takes Sachi to give her a bath. Sinubi turns and looks at Miroku and Kagome. She sees all the blood coming through there bandages. She knew she would never do this. She didn't have the heart to hurt humans. But in the case of Jakotsu. She will hurt him.

Inu-Yasha sits down next to Sinubi. Sinubi moves to the side. She started laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at! You just got raped!" he screams.

"You were right. You were right all along. I don't belong her," she says smiling with tears streaming down her face. Kagome lets out a snore. Sinubi giggles a little more at the sight of Kagome and Miroku sleeping and snoring.

"No. I was just so mad. I just said anything to come to mind. You do belong here."

Sinubi looks at him with those words. _' But it was in your mind. Those words were there. You just didn't have the guts to say them.' _

_( A/N: Sorry short Chapter. I just got flamed for the first time. So I am gonna admit it sucks. And. I know I am a dumbass! I don't look over my writing because I have to get it on here before my parents see it. Cause they don't know how porniverus I am. So there. And person who flamed me--- FUCK YOU!!!!! Other people: Keep reading! No mader how much my spelling sucks!)_


	23. Myoga the Spy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inu-Yasha_

---- 1 month later ----

Sinubi woke up jolting her body up toward the body hovering over her. She screamed when her head hit the figure's chest. She falls back, her head slamming into the hard wood floor. The figure laughs at her.

"You are so fucking stupid. You know that?" Inu-Yasha tells Sinubi as she rubs her temples.

" Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?" she asks in a whisper of a voice. Sleep still clinging inside her throat.

"I don't know. I guess I felt like it," he tells her as she sits up.

She looks around. Her eyes barely open, "Where is Sachi?"

"Oh. She is with Kagome."

"What! Why does she have her!? Where is she?!"

" I told her you needed a break and she took Sachi with her to her own time."

"Oh. Well, I do need a break. Fucking child is driving me insane. Thanks a lot for making me bare it."

"OH, COME ON! I said I was sorry! It isn't my fault the sex was good!" he screams.

She puts her arms behind her head and leans onto the floor, "Yes it was mighty good."

Inu-Yasha gulped. _' Wow. She is agreeing with me. Unlike stupid Kagome. With her "Oh I never did that with you!" When I say something in front of Miroku or Sango. I guess. Sinubi is a lot like me. But, I'm in love with Kagome. And Kikyo is gone. But I like Sinubi too! AHHHH TOO MANY WOMEN!!!!!!!!'_

Sinubi stares as he puts his hands over his ears and shakes around. She laughs hysterically.

He realizes she is still in the room and puts his hands down. He blushes.

She leans toward him. He backs up a little. "Sinubi what are you fucking doing?"

She lifts her hand. WHACK! Inu-Yasha falls to the ground and clutches at his face. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT!?"

"There was a bug on your face." She throws it into the corner. ( Little did they know that was Myoga!)

"So, Inu-Yasha, where is Miroku and Sango?" she asks the hanyou as he rubs his cheek.

"There gone. They went to go get some medicine for Kirara. She got sick."

"Oh that's too bad," She then looks away, and gasps, _'Oh my god! That means me and Inu-Yasha are alone together! No child. No friends. NO KAGOME! Wait…Kaede!'_

"Where is Kaede!" she snaps at him.

"She left. Don't know where. But she was in one kinky outfit," he cringes.

Myoga wakes up from the slap. He looks up. _' Time for a little detective work! Just like the famous........ **JIMMY KUDO**!!!!'_

"AIEEE WE ARE ALONE!!! TOGETHER!!!" she screams. "Oh shit. Damn it! I wasn't suppose to say that aloud."

"Yeah… I guess we are alone… Together," he smiles.

Sinubi starts to feel a tingling sensation in her… do I dare say it… yes…. Her vagina! (A/N: DIES LAUGHING wait…. That's me in the story! Oh god. runs)

"So what do you want to do?" she asks him.

Inu-Yasha looks at her, "I got a bottle of Sake if you want to go a fetch it for us."

"Where is it?"

"In my pants."

She crawls over to him. Myoga gulps, _'Master Inu-Yasha… is getting…lucky!?!'_

Sinubi crawls behind him. She leans herself onto his back. They blush like mad as she raps her hands around his waist. She pushes her lower body into him slightly. Just enough for him to feel it. He coughs. She then puts her hands flat on his stomach and slides them under his pants.

She explores around inside. Inu-Yasha's eyes start to twitch with pleasure. She rubs her hands up and down his cock. She then stops. She pulls out her hand and looks at it. She freaks out to see it is covered in cum.

She runs over to the wall where Myoga is and takes her other hand and wipes it onto the ground. Landing all over Myoga. He holds in his screams.

She then walks over to Inu-Yasha. She smiles in embarrassment.

She takes a deep breath. " There is no Sake in there!"

" You're right… It is in you shirt!" He stands up. Sinubi screams happily. She runs as Inu-Yasha charges at her. She trips. She lays on her back to see Inu-Yasha standing over her. She sees she landed right on her bed.

( A/N: Ironic don't you think? breaks into song It's like rain on your wedding day. It's like free ride but you already paid! It's like good advice that you just didn't take. But who would of thought it figured! Sorry)

He turns around and walks away. Sinubi frowns. But, he comes back with SAKE! She smiles and lays back down.

---- 10 seconds later ----

They are both blind drunk. But for some reason the way they talk is normal. They are so drunk you can actually understand them!

Myoga pops out of the pile of smegma. _' That is some gooooooood cum!'_

" Man, you get drunk so fast!" he says as Sinubi starts to roll around.

" Well, you do too!" she rolls the other way now.

He moves closer to her. " So. What's on your mind?"

" Porniverus thoughts!" she laughs.

" Same here."

She rolls into him. She looks up. She laughs hysterically as he picks her up and puts her on the bed. She looks up at him.

He lays on top of her. Myoga gasps.

" So… Top or bottom?" Inu-Yasha asks.

" Top. Because last time when I was on the bottom I got pregnant. But I will end up on the bottom somehow."

They flip over. They strip each other of clothing. Myoga gasps again. Myoga then puts his hand in his pants. ( he has hands right?)

He then pushes himself up inside her. She screams. Myoga moves his hand around in his pants.

She them puts her lips to his neck. She nibbles on his skin. ( woah almost said nipples there.)

She then begins to suck on it. Leaving behind hickys! She trys to count them but she is so drunk she can't see straight.

He then rolls over so he is above her. ( see! She always ends up somehow on the bottom!)

He then starts pounding her as she screams, "HARDER HARDER! YOU KNOW I LIKE IT HARD!"

He then forcfully makes out with her. Their tounges rapping around eachother. Exploring eachothers mouths.( and they don't got toothbrushes in the feudial era!!! EWWW)

She rubs her breasts aganist him. He starts to get stiff. ( OH YEAH! )

Myoga starts to have orgasms. ( Yes fleas get orgasms. Got a problem with that!?)

Sinubi turns her head and looks outside. She see's the wolf tribe, Sessho-Maru, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakadoushi, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, the other 5 friends of theres, Miroku, even KIRARA!

She screams. Inu-Yasha looks up and gets out of her. " LEAVE!" he says to the porniverus people and closes the window.

Sinubi then realizes something. _' Inu-Yasha... why can't I smell your demon blood in you!?'_

Inu-Yasha smells the air to find out it is dusk. He starts to panic...

( To be continued! Next chapter! Oh and sorry that I didn't write for a long time! Yesterday night Ritsuki asked me why I was so porniverus. I didn't answer. Because I do not know. Maybe cause I learned what sex was at a young age??? Did you ever want to be so drunk you can't tell your sister from your mom?!? now you can! with CAKE! Sake Cake! CELABRATE WITH CAKE. A Demon's Heart is coming to a close!!! NOOO!!!! Chapter 30 is the end. So so sad. But There will be a conclusion. Once I get caught up on teen titans fanfic!)


	24. Not a very good day

Disclaimer: I don't own him…

-

Last Chapter of a Demon's Heart

-

At the well

Kagome jumps right into the air, Sachi in her arms with a pacifier in her mouth. Sachi looks around as the wind pushes the tree to the side and Kagome's soft hair into her face. She giggles causing the pacifier to fall to the ground.

"Sachi! Now I got to get you a new one," she bends over to try to pick it up with one hand._ ' Oh no. It is getting close to night. I better get Inu-Yasha ready for the new moon.'_

She begins to run as fast as she can with Sachi in her grasp. When she reaches the village she sees ever possible person she knows in the feudal era. She gets a confused look. She walks over to Miroku.

" Um… why is everyone here?" she questions.

"Oh! We were watching a porn show Sinubi and Inu-Yasha were giving!" right then everyone bolts away and Kagome's heart drops.

She busts into the door. She sees Inu-Yasha yelling at Sinubi. The smell in the room is the smell of sex.

" Inu-Yasha! SIT!" she screams at the top of her lungs causing Sachi to cry.

" Kagome!" Sinubi screams as Kagome puts Sachi in her arms screaming in her face.

Sinubi can't make anything out. She has no idea what she is saying. Then she looks over at the window to she the moon setting and Inu-Yasha's hair turning black. She realized that the mortal she once met was him. Rage overcomes her. Holding Sachi in one hand she uses the other to push Kagome out of the way. She suddenly disappears from Kagome's sight and reappears in front of Inu-Yasha.

She grabs his black hair. " WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THIS?"

He says nothing. Everything is going so fast. He feels the world closing in on him. No where to run. No where to hide.

" SINUBI! GET OUT!" Kagome yells.

Sinubi has tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she jumps out the window with Sachi. She has to get out of there. She has to run away. She has to leave... forever. She runs to the villiage that Ritsuki and Koga live in. She kisses Ritsuki on the cheek with tears in her eyes andhands Sachi over to her. She tells her everything is going to be okay and not to worry about her. And to take care of Sachi for a while. She leaves before Ritsuki can stop her.

Sinubi walks through the forest. It seemed like it had been forever. As if she was walking in circles. She falls to her knees. She picks her head up and sees the Sacred tree in front of here. She gets to her feet. She goes to touch it but suddenly feels a sharp unbareable pain in her back. To be more pacific three unbearable pains.

Three arrows go half way threw her. She falls foward. Her head hits the tree as she trys to grab onto it. But she only scratchs it. She falls backwards now. She hits the ground and the arrows go all the way threw her. Blood spurts everywhere. ( the way the Rijitsu on her back was positioned didn't cover her back all the way allowing the arrows to hit her )

Out of the corner of her right eye she see two feet apear. She turns her head to the figure next to her. _' No it can't be!'_

" I'm back Sin-San. Surprised," the women tells her in a sad voice.

" Ki-Ki- Kikyo... how could... I thought... " Sinubi say as more blood comes out her wounds.

She places her right foot firm on Sinubi's stomach, " Don't worry this will only hurt a second... or more."

She grabs all three arrows and yanks them out of Sinubi's stomach.

Sinubi's screams make birds fly out of the trees. She never screamed like that in her life. Her eyes start to blurr. Last thing she sees is Kikyo hovering over her like a crow.

- Somewhere -

_" Inu-Yasha... where... are you going! INU-YASHA!" Sinubi screams running after him as he walks off. She then feels someone touches her shoulder. " Inu-Yasha?" Sinubi says as she turns around. Kagome stands in front of her. But, it wasn't Kagome. It was Kikyo..._

Sinubi jolts out of her dream. Her head tosses side to side. She trys to figure out where she is. She goes to get up and a sharp pain comes across her gut. She falls back.

" I wouldn't try to stand up if I was you. Your wounds may open," says a boy.

" Kohaku?" Sinubi says surprised.

He looks out the window.

" Kohaku, where are we?"

" Naraku's castle. Don't be alarmed. The transformation will be finshed soon."

" Transformation?"

Kagura walks into the room, Kanna right behind her. Sinubi then realizes what is going to happen. They were gonna take her soul and give it back to Sin. _' just great...'_


End file.
